Battle of the Dragon Slayers
by Candified Chaos
Summary: Sting and Rogue burst into Fairy Tail announcing the "Battle of the Dragon Slayers." The contestants are Natsu Dragneel, Sting Eucliffe, Gajeel, Redfox, and Laxus Dreyar. When the two Sabertooth members realize they can't beat them physically..can they beat them in getting the girls? Nalu, Gale, a bit of Miraxus too. I do not own Fairy Tail or the characters.
1. Twin Dragons

"So Lucy have you finished a new chapter of your book yet?" Levy asked Lucy while the two sat at the bar waiting for Mira to come back with their drinks. So far Lucy would only let Levy read her book, only when it was done though.

Which it wasn't.

So Levy was very anxious.

"No not yet I haven't been able to concentrate with Natsu hovering around me like a fly." Lucy sighed. Natsu hasn't left her alone for some reason. Day and night he's been by her side. He just won't listen! He even sleeps with her.

Not like that you pervs.

At least right now he was fighting with Gray so Lucy got some alone time.

"Yeah I noticed that, why has he been around you so much?" Levy asked. Lucy shrugged. She had no idea. It's been happening for a week now.

Even when she tells him to leave her alone, he won't.

Stupid Natsu..

"Hey Luce sorry I took so long, ice stripper over there just wouldn't accept defeat." a voice said, a very annoying voice at that, from behind Lucy. Suddenly an arm was draped around her shoulder. Making Lucy eye roll and Levy giggle.

"Are you kidding me? I so won flame brain!" Gray yelled from across the guild, still in his boxers..as always. Levy rolled her eyes at Gray's nakedness. She's known him since he was just a kid and he hasn't grown out of that bad habit.

Well to most people it was bad.

But not to the girl hiding behind a wall post spying on Gray.

The girl could be a pervert sometimes but Levy could tell Juvia loved him more then anything.

Heck everyone knew that.

"Hey fire breath you aren't the only one who gets to put their arm around someones shoulder!" Gajeel scoffed then flung his own arm around Levy.

Now it was Levys turn to roll her eyes.

Gajeel would start a fight with Natsu on just about anything..

"Well my girl is cuter then yours!" Natsu bragged making Lucy blush. She knew he had no idea what he was saying but it was still sweet. Kind of.

"Are you kidding? Sure your girls got a bigger chest but mine is the prettiest here!" Gajeel replied, yelling it so the whole guild could hear. Levy was blushing like a maniac and Lucy shrugged as if to say "Boys."

Natsu opened his mouth to say something else but he was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Hello Fairies," a familiar voice said as the guild doors opened. Everyone in the guild turned their heads to see the twin dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

The ones that Natsu and Gajeel beat. Well Natsu beat anyways, Gajeel was on a mine cart.

"Rogue and I have a proposition to offer." Sting announced from the doorway, he looks smug. As always. Rogue on the other hand looked away boredly.

"We challenge your dragon slayers to a BATTLE OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS!" Sting yelled gaining most of the people's attention in the guild. Especially two dragon slayers.

"I'm so in!" Natsu yelled removing his arm from Lucy's shoulder much to her relief. He was uncomfortably warm.

"Me too!" Gajeel announced not removing his arm from Levy's shoulder though. Levy sighed while Lucy laughed at her. At least the two were forgetting about their little contest before.

"May I join?" Wendy asked, her cat Carla shook her head though.

"I wouldn't Wendy, let the boys have their fun." Carla explained making Wendy pout. Carla didn't back down though. She wasn't falling for Wendy's puppy eyes again.

Not this time.

"Besides we've got a mission to go on remember?" Carla said and Wendy's eyes light up.

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed remembering the mission of regathering cute little puppies (Carla disagreed to it but Wendy wanted it) that escaped.

"And I don't believe you have any other dragon slayers so...the battle starts tomorrow at noon in the park!" Sting announced, a blonde haired man stood up from his seat at the bar, Mira frowned since the blonde haired man was just flirting with her and she may or may not have liked it.

"I'm a dragon slayer too." Laxus said. Sting sweat dropped a bit. This guy was a dragon slayer? One of the strongest mages in the strongest guild in Fiore? This guy single handedly took out the top members in a DARK guild, Raven Tail.

"You...you are?" Sting asked a bit nervous, at least for a second before he put his original smug look on his face. Not because he was feeling smug, there were just hot girls in this guild.

"I am a second generation dragon slayer yes, I would like to participate." he said before putting a little smirk on his face. Now Laxus was feeling smug.

"It's decided then," Makarov said standing up on the counter of the bar "You five will be participating the winner has all the other dragon slayers waiting on them hand and foot for a week. You each can also pick a cheerleader!"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at the two girls they were with before.

"Wait what, we never dec-" Sting started to say but Makarov cut him off.

"Everyone here will help make the stands and booths it must be done by tomorrow!" Makarov yelled earning cheers from his guild mates.

Sting and Rogue stood there motionless.

_Hand...and foot? This was only supposed to be a small thing! _Rogue thought to himself and glared at Sting who shrugged. The two then left the guild.

"Lushiii," Natsu called her name walking over to her all innocent like.

_Uh oh_ Lucy thought.

"You are my cheerleader!" Natsu exclaimed excitedly. Lucy let out a big sigh then gave him puppy dog eyes, not as cute as Wendy's but cute enough.

"Could..I please not be it?" Lucy asked. Puppy eyes had no affect on him. Not when he could do the best ones.

"Could you..please be my cheerleader?" Natsu asked his puppy eyes gleaming into Lucy's soul pulling at her heart strings.

No...she...she couldn't fall...for it!

"Fine," she sighed. She knew she couldn't fight Natsu. Not when it came to cuteness.

That didn't come out right..

"Shrimp your my cheerleader." Gajeel demanded his arm still over Levy. She sighed. Unlike Lucy, Levy wasn't even going to try and fight it. Gajeel gets what he wants.

"Mira?" Laxus said sitting down again and drank his drink.

"Sure sure I'll be your cheerleader." Mira replied rolling her eyes. She secretly wanted to. She's seen cheerleaders before and thought it looked absolutely amazing. All the flips and just being able to cheer for your team, or in this case one of her friends.

Friend...that word sounded wrong.

She wanted a different word for that.

"So what's with the cheerleaders?" Cana asked Makarov before drinking ANOTHER barrel of beer. Man she loved beer. It was just soo good. Beer was delicious.

"Just wanted to watch Lucy and Levy suffer." Makarov laughed remembering eaves dropping about the conversation he heard them talking about.

~Flashback~

_"The master was making goo goo eyes at Mira again, he's a bit old for that isn't he?" Lucy asked Levy making the girl giggle._

_"Yeah he is but he's such a pervert too!" Levy replied and Lucy shuddered thinking about the times Makarov has been perverted towards her._

~Flashback over~

"They called me old," Makarov scoffed crossing his arms then looking away.

Some people just had no respect for their elders.

Mira, Levy, and Lucy are going to be in super hot outfits tomorrow though!

**So yeah started another new story, I know I'm awesome ;D. Also you guys can name some contests you would like to see here, I may use some ideas (and give you credit of course.)**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	2. First Challenge!

"How..did they set this up in so little time?" Lucy asked looking around Magnolias park. It was like a carnival. At the entrance of it there was a banner that said "Welcome to the BATTLE OF THE MALE DRAGON SLAYERS" Male was at the top and obviously put on afterwards. As Levy and Lucy were walking Lucy noticed all the booths. There were booths everywhere selling whatever you could think of, deep fried popcorn, frogs on a stick you name it! There was this particular booth that got her attention though "Cana's Bidding Section." Lucy would like to say that she ignored it but she did place a bet, on Natsu. Levy placed a bet on Gajeel. Neither of the girls spoke about it afterwards.

There were also balloons and ribbons all over the place, making it very festive.

"I can't believe we had to wear these.." Levy complained looking down at her and Lucy's clothing. Lucy was wearing a typical red cheerleader shirt that cut off right above her stomach. The top went all the way up just below her neck though. On her breast had the words "Natsu!" on them. She wore a short red skirt with white every second bar. She also had red and white pom poms!

Levy was wearing the same outfit but it was grey and had "Gajeel!" written on her breasts.

"You guys got it easy.." a voice said behind them, a guy's voice. Lucy and Levy turned around to see Rufus and Orga. Both in the same outfits as them except Orgas was black and said "Rogue!" while Rufus' was white and said "Sting!" where their breasts would be.

If they had them at least.

"Oh my gosh.." Levy covered her mouth to sustain her laughter. Lucy probably would've laughed too if she hasn't seen Natsu in girl's clothes all the time so it really wasn't new.

"How come you guys are wearing that?" Lucy asked when Levy wasn't able to contain her laughter anymore and bursted out laughing. Rufus' face went red but Orga did a little twirl and started singing completely ignoring Lucy's question.

"Rogue and Sting decided that we were their cheerleaders.." Rufus grumbled, he also had pom poms. And he had to take off his hat and mask.

The poor guy.

"But..what about Yukino or Minvera? And didn't they have any guy cheerleaders costumes?" Levy asked between laughs. The guy that Gray lost to (and then beat) was wearing a female cheerleaders outfit. It was just too hilarious!

"Yukino is taking over at the guild's master for the day and Minerva...she pulled a knife on Sting when he asked her." Rufus said shuddering at the memory, the look on Minerva's face, the look that screamed bloody murder.

"Apparently your guild's master Makarov was only expecting girls so he only had girls outfits done~" Orga sung, for no reason whatsoever. But if you're judging him for randomly singing then you're on the person's who's writing this **(Me)** hit list since she loves to randomly sing.

"Well...it really shows off your butt?" Lucy said trying to compliment them, but really it just made things worst.

"How are my sexy cheerleaders?" Sting asked walking up to Orga and Rufus then slung his arms around their shoulders. Then he noticed who they were talking to.

"Oh flirting with the actual sexy cheerleader...and Levy."

"Hey!"

"Well you're pretty Levy I can't argue that but being sexy has to do with the body."

"HEY!" Levy yelled even louder then last dare he just insult her with..with truths! Nobody insults people with the truth in this day and age! She might've said something else but she felt a cold breath on the back of her neck.

"Stop harassing these girls Sting." Both Lucy and Levy screamed at the sudden appearance of Rogue.

"Geez don't just sneak up on us like that!" Lucy complained but Rogue just ignored her.

"Besides, beautiful is attractive then sexy is.." Rogue putting one of his fingers on Levy's chin. She blushed and backed away.

Lucy didn't know whether or not to feel offended.

"LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Natsu called out running towards them with Happy right beside him.

"IT'S GONNA START SOON LET'S GO!" Natsu yelled and grabbed Lucy's hand, not her wrist, her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction leaving poor Levy alone.

000

"WELCOME TO THE BATTLE OF THE DRAGON SLAYERS!" Makarov's voice echoed into the microphone in their makeshift (totally realistic that was built in only a day) stadium. Yukino coughed. "WELCOME TO THE BATTLE OF THE MALE DRAGON SLAYERS!" Makarov corrected since Wendy wasn't participating. Makarov and Yukino were sitting in the announcing stands **(Don't know what it's called..) **along with the "Cool" reporter.

"Our contestants are Laxus Dreyar from Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled and very loud cheers were heard. "Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth!" Yukino yelled into her microphone..but it really wasn't the same as Makarov's voice. There were a few cheers but not too many. Which made Sting sulk. "Gajeel Redfox from Fairy Tail!" Makarov yelled loudly. Quite a bit of cheers were heard, but not as many as Laxus. "Rogue Cheney from Sabertooth." More cheers then Sting but less then Gajeel.

"You got more cheers then me.." Sting said sulking. Rogue only smirked.

"AND LAST BUT DEFINITELY NOT THE LEAST DESTRUCTIVE.." a few people laughed at Makarov's joke "NATSU DRAGNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!" he yelled rolling his tongue on the e's. The whole crowd burst into cheers, which made Sting sulk even more. He was so popular only a year ago.

Natsu on the other hand did a little jig, which he pulled Lucy into and forced her to dance too. Then he pushed her aside and laughed in Gajeel's face.

"Let's say hello to our judges!" Yukino said smiling and the crowd looked near the stadium to see four people at a judges booth. "Hibiki Lates, Eve Tearm, Ren Akatsuki, and Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki." The crowd clapped out of politeness when the Trimens did poses, to be honest nobody cared about them...at all.

"And our beautifu-urgh amazing cheerleaders!" Makarov said trying to find a word for a girl and boy. When everyone looked at the cheerleaders Mira who was in a yellow cheerleader costume that said "Laxus!" on her breasts was the only one jumping up and down. Lucy was trying to hide her face with her pom poms (You know after Natsu stopped dancing with her) along with Levy while Rufus was just standing there, embarrassed. Orga was doing neither of those things. He was neither jumping up and down nor looking embarrassed, he was singing to a Disney song. Colors of the wind. Why?

Why..not?

"Now what you've all been waiting for...LET THE GAMES BEING!" Makarov screamed into his microphone while the crowd went wild and the reported kept yelling "Cool!"

They were about to participate in a dragon slayer roar contest. Whoever can make the strongest, fastest, longest dragon roar wins. It was pretty simple but Natsu still had to have it explained to him 5 times by Lucy...because he's Natsu. (Eventually she gave up and told him to just do a dragon roar).

Lucy and the other cheerleaders were waiting at the sidelines while the contestants got ready. Suddenly she heard crying, she looked beside her to see a kid crying because he lost his balloon.

His balloon was right where the roar's were supposed to hit but she figured it would take a little bit before it started so being the good person she was, she went and got it for him.

"AND GO!"

"WAIT WHAT?" Lucy said but it was too late. Those roars have erupted.

At least she got the balloon back to the kid.

"The pain..." Lucy mumbled when the roars let up she was lying flat on the ground, steam rising from her body. She was mostly stuck within the lighting and flame lighting roar. She had thrown the balloon back to the kid just before it.

It still hurt.

So f***ing much.

"Luce! Did you see that mine went the farthest!" Natsu said jumping up and down like a little kid. Sometimes he was just so cute. Like in a kiddish kind of way..

Don't go thinking your partner is cute Lucy!

"Yeah...I saw Natsu.." she said then rolled over feeling the cool grass on her skin. Then she felt hands on her.

Then she felt the urge to laugh.

Natsu was tickling her.

"Ah stop it Natsu stop it!" she yelled. Lucy absolutely hated to be tickled and Natsu knew that.

Jerk.

"The judges had decided and the winner is..."

**CLIFFHANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Who do you think will win? Why do you think Natsu was tickling her?**

**If it was to be a jerk, you are correct.**

**Anyways doing some more advertising joined a Fairy Tail OC Roleplaying thing that needs more people so here's the link if you wanna join. ** forum/Fairy-Tail-Roleplay-Fun-style/175607/

**I hope you do, it should be fun!**

**But I'm a dark gloomy person *rain cloud appears over head.***

**Anyways see yeah later **


	3. Dance

"And the winner is..." the crowd went silent, waiting to see who the winner was. Lucy had no idea who was going to win since she didn't actually see it. She was too busy being devoured by flames and lightning. Which still hurt.

She made a mental note to put some cream on later.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL!" Makarov yelled into his microphone. The crowd erupted into cheers again, while Natsu was dancing around yelling "In your face." to all the other dragon slayers. Sting was pouting even more while Gajeel was complaining that they must have miscalculated. Rogue and Laxus didn't actually care..

"Now because Natsu Dragneel won this round, his cheerleader must do a dance!" Makarov yelled into the microphone again. Lucy went bright red and looked up at Yukino who shrugged as if to say "I'm sorry". There were over a hundred people in the stands.

Lucy. Will. Not. Do. A. Dance.

End of discussion.

Well actually the discussion didn't quite end how she wanted it to.

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" Lucy screamed as Natsu held her waist preventing her from running away. She still tried. She was kicking her legs and thrashing her arms around. "YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" Natsu yelled back at her, his grip wasn't weakening at all if anything it was getting tighter. Lucy didn't really care that she was making a scene in front of this whole crowd. She was not dancing. No matter what anyone else says.

"Lucy if you don't dance then I will make Gray and Natsu stay at your house for a week." Makarov said in the microphone. The next thing she knew, she started dancing.

The crowd cheered as Lucy did random dances that she learned from watching other people do it. It's a very effective way to learn.

"All right, all right that's enough let's get on to the next event." Yukino said into the microphone but no one was paying attention. Well no GUYS were paying attention. They were all too focused on Lucy's dancing.

Her sexy dancing.

It wasn't that the dancing itself was sexy, it was just that she was sexy and looked good doing the dances. While the girls were hitting their boyfriends who had hearts in their eyes (no idea how that is physically possible but then again...Natsu eats fire.) Yukino was trying to catch Makarov's attention, who's attention was also focused on Lucy.

Lucy flashed a smile at the crowd, she was actually having a bit of fun with this. Levy was surprised that he friend was doing this while Mira was smiling the whole way through it. Orga and Rufus were doing the same as the other guys. The only guy who seemed to be upset about this is Natsu. He picked her up and flung her over his shoulder so her head was at his back. He didn't realize that the skirt would go up and her butt would be showing to the crowd. Of course she was wearing the cheerleader skirt so it was a skort. A short underneath where it covered her parts and skirt on the outside. Of course Makarov designed it so the short was part was bit more revealing then it should be. The guys howled at the sight.

Lucy once again turned red.

"Oops..." Natsu said then put her down and flashed her a cheesy grin. She just slapped him. "You're such a pervert Natsu!" Lucy said crossing her arms and huffing. "What! You don't think I meant to do that? Why in the world would I want to do that you're mine!" Natsu countered then realized what he said and covered his mouth. Everyone was shocked at what he said, especially Lucy. This went to watching a sexy girl dance to watching two best friends fight. A fight that made everyone think that they were a couple.

"I'm yours? You don't own me!"

"I didn't mean that!"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Uh...I don't know! You're mine?"

"What the h^ll, repeating it doesn't make it any better!"

"I KNOW!"

"THEN WHY'D YOU REPEAT IT?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You're so clueless!" Lucy said putting her head in her hands then shaking it slowly. Most people were used to Natsu and Lucy fights, they were as common as well.. Gray stripping. It always happened.

Apparently the people at Sabertooth didn't know that since Sting was smirking at Rogue, who remained emotionless.

_~Flashback~_

_"Rogue, I've got an idea." Sting said lying in his bed, Rogue was on the one beside him. Not beside beside, they were about a meter apart. Rogue looked at him, one eyebrow raised. Sting already had an idea that day which was the dragon slayer battle but another idea? He was on a role._

_"Those girls Natsu and Gajeel picked as their cheerleaders," Sting started and Rogue sat up in his bed wondering where this was going "they like them right?" Sting asked._

_Rogue nodded._

_It was so obvious they liked them._

_"I don't think they're dating yet, so I was thinking that we do an unofficial event." Sting said. Rogue tilted his head, now confused on where this was going. "Like win the girl's hearts so we can prove that we are better then them in every way." And Sting lost his role. This was insane. Sting was just being arrogant again, but when he's arrogant he's stubborn._

_"I don't want to toy with some girls hearts." Rogue said as an excuse. It was true he didn't want too. Rogue wasn't that mean and Sting wasn't normally that mean. He must be feeling VERY arrogant right now._

_"Come on, we have to beat them and who knows maybe we'll fall for them so we aren't toying with their hearts." Sting said and Rogue finally gave him. He has learned the hard way that you cannot beat stubborn Sting._

_"I call the sexy one.." was the last thing he said before falling asleep, Rogue fell asleep too not long after._

_~Flashback over.~_

"Well anyways I think it's about time to start the next event, I wish Yukino told me that it was getting a bit later.." Makarov glared for a moment at Yukino beside him, who looked like she was about to strangle him.

The next event was that the dragon slayers had to resist their greatest temptations. They would have to in a deep sleep where magic would be used to give them their greatest temptations and they must resist it.

The best part is that their dreams will be displayed on a lacrima. Everyone will get to see what their greatest temptations are. Even if they don't want to *cue maniacal laughter*. Oh the embarrassments of those poor poor dragon slayers.

Bwa ha ha ha ha everybody shall enjoy this event.

"Alright is everybody ready?" Yukino asked strapping each of the dragon slayers to a comfortable bed because she's been informed that some people *cough* Natsu *cough* sleep fights and they do not need that.

All of the dragon slayers nodded, and Yukino sprinkled some dust on them making each and everyone of them fall asleep to their greatest temptations.

Let the embarrassment begin.

**I bet you will all love the desires :D. Also I know there wasn't much Gale here so I'll put some more in the next chapter. Anyways see yeah later.**


	4. Inner Desires

"Alright Natsu's lacrima is starting up," Yukino said, there were five lacrima floating in the air so the people in the stadium, along with the judges, could watch what was happening. This was Makarov's idea. Mainly because he wanted to embarrass Natsu since he made such a mess of the town the other day.

Stupid kids..

"Master Makarov," a voice said behind him, a familiar voice actually. Makarov turned around to see who was talking to him. He was shocked to see the man there. The tan man with spiky red hair, and slanted eyes.

"Cobra, aren't you supposed to be in jail?" Makarov asked looking at the smirking man. Yukino and the reporter guy turned around to see him too. Cobra glanced at the three looking at him. It didn't dawn on him that if he did this now he might be arrested again. Which was weird because Cobra almost always thinks of that stuff.

"Supposed is right. Anyways I was hoping I could participate in the "Battle of the Dragon Slayers" considering I am one." Cobra said arrogantly. Most people forgot that he was the poison dragon slayer. Just because he was second generation didn't mean he wasn't one.

"I don't know, the council isn't very pleased with us anyways," Makarov paused and glanced at Natsu "since we seem so destructive. I seriously doubt they would be happy if one of their prisoners were participating in our festival."

"I wouldn't really call it a festival," Yukino said but everybody kind of ignored her.

"Well I guess I'll be going then, and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell the army or anything.." Cobra said putting his hand behind his head. He was actually a bit disappointed. He thought that this battle would be kind of fun. He hasn't had any fun in a long time so he figured this would be good for him. He knew it was a long shot anyways.

"You know what screw the magic council you can join for the events, until they find out, we'll get you all set up in a minute." Makarov said quickly as Cobra started to walk out the door. Cobra widened his eyes. Was he actually going to participate? He went out the door before they could change their mind.

"Are you sure about this Makarov?" Yukino asked eyeing him. She personally didn't think this was a good idea. Letting a criminal participate? Not only would the magic council be mad it could be dangerous too. Does Fairy Tail have no limits? Is it really that care free? Are they willing to endanger innocent lives for no reason?

"Yes Yukino. Fairy Tail doesn't judge people on if their criminals or non mages, we accept everybody." Makarov said, he was used to having explain himself to other people. Fairy Tail was special, other people just thought they dumb.

"But it's still dangerous, he almost destroyed an entire guild." Yukino argued. She had heard of the stories about Nirvana. Oración Seis had used Nirvana to try and destroy Cait Shelter. Some legends say they succeeded, others say the members of Fairy Tail stopped them. Her own sister was apart of Oración Seis so she wasn't quite friendly to those people who had help corrupt her sister. They were evil. Just evil.

"No, I don't believe he is anymore." Makarov said remembering what Erza had told him. Cobra just wanted a friend. That was all. The kid was tortured his entire life now might be a good time to let him have some fun. Be happy.

Yukino stayed silent knowing not to question Makarov but there was still doubt in her mind, and Makarov knew that.

000

"Hey look Natsu's lacrima is starting up along with Rogue's." Levy exclaimed. Lucy looked up to see six lacrimas now. _Six why is there six? _Lucy thought to herself. There were only five competitors. Weird..

"What the h^ll.." Levy said looking at Natsu's screen. Lucy was too shocked to actually say anything. On the screen showed a throne with a bunch of food all around it. The throne was made out of gold with red carvings of fire in it. The food was mostly meat and fatty stuff, obviously. Lucy was there too. She was in a skimpy maid's outfit, like the one on their first actual mission together. She was holding a red cape, for a king, with white fluff outlining it. Gajeel was there in a butler's suit holding a pillow that had a crown on it. Happy was in a little tux too holding a big plate of spicy chicken.

Lucy (in the dream) went up to him and wrapped the cape around dream Natsu. Then she wrapped her arms around dream Natsu and whispered something in his ear. Natsu smirked.

Levy burst out laughing while Lucy went beat red once again. Natsu was such a pervert!

"Let's look at Rogues.." Lucy said to Levy still completely red. Both looked over at Rogue's and couldn't believe what they were seeing. There was Rogue and Frosch strutting around town like they own it, both in a frog costume.

Lucy didn't know which one was weirder.

The crowd obviously found them very funny considering the laughter that could be heard.

"Oh Gajeel's is coming up!" Lucy exclaimed and turned to see that Levy wasn't there. No but she did Levy going into the girl's washroom.

**(Gajeel's dream some credit goes to ****Christian Chris)**

_Oh well.. _Lucy thought then looked up at the screen. Gajeel was in a suit sitting at a fancy table with fancy dining, there was a girl across from him in a dazzling black dress. That girl was Levy. They were on a date. Lucy very much wanted to scream at the top of lungs "OTP!" but she didn't because she didn't want to look like more of a freak already. The thing about Gajeel's dream that surprised her the most were the waiters and the 'people' playing the violin for Gajeel and Levy. They were unicorns. The ones from "My little Pony." Lucy didn't know the names of the ponies but she had seen ads for it and she definitely recognized them now. There were also a lot of rainbows the decorated this fancy restaurant.

This guy surprised Lucy every day. It was obvious that Gajeel liked Levy now. Lucy had always suspected it but now she knew for sure. Too bad Levy hasn't seen Gajeel's dream yet. She would probably be just as red as Lucy was.

Just like Natsu made Lucy blush...

No, just because Natsu

Lucy looked over at Sting's lacrima, which was now up and ready. It was Sting and Natsu, they were fighting, and it looked like Sting was winning. Sting threw the last punch and Natsu went down to the ground. Suddenly a bunch of girls (including Yukino and Lucy, which was very disturbing on their part) came up and hugged Sting, congratulating him on his win.

Lucy glanced at the girl's washroom but Levy still wasn't done, weird. So she decided to look over at Laxus's lacrima. She didn't know if this was suitable to kids exactly. To be fair though Fairy Tail wouldn't be suitable for kids either considering how many pervs *cough* Natsu *cough* are in the guild. It didn't exactly surprise her either. There was Laxus with a bunch of hot girls in a hot tub. None of them were Mirajane. Lucy glanced at Mirajane who looked downright pissed. Natsu was there too. In a butler outfit just like Gajeel was wearing in Natsu's dream. Natsu however was holding a tray, unlike Gajeel, with a bunch of wine and beer on it.

Lucy figured that Laxus was a dead man according to Mira.

Lucy glanced at the last screen and couldn't believe what she saw..

**HAHA CLIFFY ONCE AGAIN! I'm so cruel. So anyways who do you guys think Cobra's cheerleader should be :D. While you're thinking let me tell you a story.**

**My dog farted in my face then ran away so I farted in her face then ran away, the end.**

**An amazing story right?**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	5. Best Friend Love

Lucy stared up at the seventh Lacrima. There was Cobra. She had to be honest it wasn't that much of a surprise he was there, he was the only other dragon slayer she knew of course, it was just that his inner desire was surprising. The Lacrima showed Cobra sitting in a long chair with a girl, Kinana she believed, feeding him grapes like an empire. Then out of nowhere Natsu comes in with a boom box on his shoulder and screamed "Dance party!" and a flash mob appeared. Oracion seis, Lucy, Wendy, Gray, and even Erza was there doing some weird dance.

What the h^ck went on in these boys minds?

She was happy Wendy wasn't here or her eyes would've burned out.

After all the Lacrimas have shut down the participants woke up. She saw Gajeel heading towards her and looked back to see if Levy was there, she was still in the washroom. Seriously though, how long does it take for that girl to pee?

"You saw nothing," a raspy voice said behind her and felt hands on her shoulders. She jumped at the suddenness and even got a few chills down her back from the cold metallic touch. She turned around slowly to see Gajeel and his facial expression was pure anger. No not anger it was more threatening then angry. He was embarrassed.

Lucy was about to make a snarky remark but Natsu interrupted.

"Get your hands off my Lucy!" Natsu yelled walking over to her.

Lucy shrugged off Gajeel's hands from her shoulders and glared at Natsu.

"My Lucy again? You don't own me you know!" Lucy yelled back.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"I just bought you off of Happy!"

"You what?"

Natsu held up a piece of paper that says "Lucy is yours for a fish."with Natsu's messy signature at the bottom.

Lucy took the piece of paper and ripped it into pieces. She turned around and stormed off, most likely looking for the cat. The evil cat. When she couldn't find him she turned around and slapped Natsu.

"What the heck was that for?" Natsu asked rubbing the newly red part on his cheek.

"For being a pervert in your dream!" Lucy yelled back ticked about that part.

"I was not!"

"Yes you were! It was obvious in your inner desire I was talking about sleeping with you or something when I whispered in your ear!"

"What? You were just offering to get me some turkey!" Natsu countered.

"Oh..sorry." Lucy turned red then walked away without another word. Natsu scratched his head confusingly. Then ran up to her walked normally over to the stands.

"When are they just going to admit they like each other?"Erza asked Gray as they both sat in the stands. Since they were Natsu's best friends they got front row seats. The rest of the guild was able to get up close but Gray, Erza, and Happy were up front. Lisanna would come down every once in a while to give them food. Every time she came down she cheered for Natsu. Erza suspected Lisanna's feeling for Natsu too, but she also suspected that Bixslow had feelings for Lisanna **(your welcome). **Erza felt a little bad for the girl but she definitely supported Nalu.

"What's Nalu?" Happy asked glancing over Gray's shoulder that he was currently hiding behind. Erza looked at him curiously. Happy...was a mind reader?

"You spoke out loud," Happy explained.

"Nalu is Natsu and Lucy's shipping name." Erza said and Happy nodded then smirked evily. He was planning something.

"Geez can't they fight about something different for once? They already fought about this today." Gray rolled his eyes after hearing the two bicker about owning Lucy. If they were going to fight might as well make it about something different for once! Or Natsu could at least stop calling her his Lucy. Lucy belongs to everyone. Wait no...that didn't come out right.

"WE CAN HEAR YOU!" Natsu and Lucy yelled at the same time which wasn't necessary considering they were a few feet in front of their seats.

"Then take a hint!" Gray yelled back.

Sting smirked to himself again. The more the fight the easier it's going to be to win Lucy over. Heck it may be too easy, maybe he has do something..more extreme. Like sleep with her? No..not yet, he's got to steal her first kiss first then maybe he'll get to that point. Yes he knows Lucy hasn't had her first kiss before because Mira is a gossip queen.

Sting glanced over at Rogue though who had his eyes on Levy, who was coming out of the washroom, obviously thinking out a plan. Sting was quite pleased with himself that he called Lucy considering separating Levy and Gajeel looked EXTREMELY hard. Which was weird because if he had just guessed he would've guessed that the two were enemies but that was clearly not it.

Gajeel was always around Levy.

Natsu was always around Lucy but they were always fighting, Gajeel and Levy barely fought. They did fight every once in a while but he seemed more protective of her then trying to get into a fight with her. Every once in a while he would tease her about her height but she seemed to just bear it.

"I heard about you're non official competition." a voice said behind Sting. He turned his head quickly, ready for a fight. He turned around to see a tanned man with red hair and a scar over his (right?) eye.

"Who are you and how do you know about our competition?" Sting asked eyeing the stranger, he looked familiar.

"I'm Cobra the new participant, and a little birdie told me." the man who called himself Cobra smirked.

"I guess you could join but there's no one for you.." Sting said looking around.

"Oh yes there is, see that girl over there?" Cobra asked then pointed to a white haired beauty, Sting recognized her right away as the demon Mirajane "I'll get her."

"Are you kidding? That girl is dangerous you don't wanna be messing around with her." Sting said looking at her, she seemed really mad.

"I'll be fine," Cobra smirked.

"Alright everybody the winner of this competition is...LAXUS!" Makarov yelled into the speakers and the crowd burst into cheers while most of cheerleaders were thankful it was Laxus who won.

"Now the cheerleader must do a little cheer!" Makarov grinned and did Lucy detect a hint of blush on his cheeks? No of course not, it was the blood coming from his nose.

Old pervert.

Yet she still loved him..not like that, the way she loved all of her friends. A friendly love.

She didn't feel that love with Natsu though, it was weird.

She felt something more...

_Oh! I know, it's best friend love!_

"But before she does her dance though I will introduce our new participant," Yukino said butting in and Makarov said a quick 'oh yeah,' into the microphone.

"I introduce to you Cob- uh Cobellious!" Yukino announced "He's the poison dragon slayer!."

Lucy shrugged understanding why they changed his name, he was a criminal after all. But Cobellious, really? She looked at the contestants wondering if they were bothered by the fact he was a criminal, those who knew of course.

Natsu didn't seem too bothered by it neither did anyone else. That was good she supposed. She didn't really care that he was a criminal, as long as he didn't do anything too bad she won't see him as threat. Besides both Erza AND Natsu have taken him out.

"And his cheerleader is.."

**Oooou who's it going to be? The people have decided who it shall be!**

**Best friend love though Lucy? Really? Tsk tsk so disappointed in you.**

**Sorry I was a bit late on updating this but I've totally got work I'm behind on (I'm actually ahead on it..) and I need to finish it quickly *cough* creative writing *cough*.**

**And their might be a bit of Bixslow x Lisanna if you want it.**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	6. Sting's Date

"KINANA!" Makarov yelled cutting Yukino off. Yukino looked a little bit annoyed but she shrugged it off. The dark blue haired girl appeared in the middle of the arena with a dark red cheerleaders outfit just like Lucy's except hers said "Cobellius!" on the breasts. The girl also looked completely confused.

"Whe-where am I?" Kinana asked looking around to see the stands of people. She was just sitting at the guild hall eating lunch when she just showed up here in this costume. She looked over at Lucy and Levy who had this pitiful look in their eyes. What the heck just happened?

"Just play along.." a man whispered beside her. She looked to her right to see a tanned man with dark red hair, Eric..

"Now enough of this the cheerleader must do a cheer!" Makarov yelled again ignoring the fact that Kinana was just kidnapped *cough* Doranbolt *cough* and someone else had changed her. Kinana on the other hand did not feel happy about that.

Mirajane walked up to the stage her facial expression showed that she was the cheerful person but for those who really knew her had to look into her eyes and they could see the demon inside of her.

Laxus saw it too but he didn't question it much.

No he was too busy hiding the nosebleed he was getting while Mirajane did her dance.

"Alright, alright we have to do the next challenge now." Yukino said into the mike. Mirajane stopped immediatly and stormed off the stage, she wasn't mad at Yukino for stopping the dance. She was actually happy Yukino stopped it. She was still mad at Laxus though.

The next challenge was that the dragon slayers had to be flown by their Exceeds in the air then they had to fight until the first one falls down. Pretty simple really it was just fighting but in the air.

Two dragon slayers didn't really agree to the challenge though.

"I don't have an Exceed though.." Laxus said and Cobra nodded his head in agreement. Makarov sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"We forgot Laxus didn't have and Exceed and Cobellius didn't join until after the challenges have been made." Makarov explained but Yukino glared at him. He said 'we'. As in Yukino and Makarov, yet she clearly remembered telling Makarov that Laxus did not have an Exceed but he was too busy looking through magazines. Awesome.

"So what do we do?" Cobra asked looking up at the two people. Yukino glanced at Makarov who glanced at her expectantly because Yukino knows all apparently.

"Uh...how about we take a 20 minute break while Makarov and I sort this out?" Yukino said shrugging.

"So the dragon slayers can go get lunch or something we'll sort this all out. INTERMISSION!" Makarov yelled and the people in the crowds started to leave.

Sting looked at Cobra and Rogue then looked at the three girls. Each of them had an understand of what was going on then they walked over to the girls they were supposed to hit on.

"Hey Blondie, your Natsu's best friend right?" Sting asked walking over to Lucy.

"Yeah.." Lucy replied then followed the direction of Sting's eyes and noticed they were not on her face. She crossed her arms annoyingly and put them in front of her breast.

"Oh sorry, I was looking at the lettering on your shirt." Sting lied. Lucy knew he was lying too but she didn't feel like calling him out on it.

"So what do you want?" Lucy asked her arms still crossed over her breasts. She was a bit surprised that Sting just went up and talked to her to be honest. They weren't on the worst terms but they weren't exactly friends either.

"I was wondering if I could treat you to some ice cream or something to apologize for how I acted at the Grand Magic Games," Sting explained, he didn't look that sincere like Lucy would've expected.. She looked over at Natsu who got into a fight with Gajeel about something then she looked back at Sting. Maybe she could use some time without Natsu, and she reeally wanted ice cream.

"Yeah sure, let's go." Lucy replied and before she could decide otherwise Sting grabbed her hand and darted towards the ice cream stand.

000

"I've never heard of this place before.." Lucy said looking up at the sign that said "Ice cream, Ice cream, Ice cream galore!" she's been to many ice cream places because of Erza and her love for sweets.

"Well this is a carnival-like thing right? Some random person probably just opened up shop here." Sting explained as the two waited in line. It was quite a big line for such a small booth. Maybe it was well known in another town just not here so Lucy hadn't heard of it before. Even so Erza would've eventually heard of it. She hears of everything from angel cake to zuger kirschtorte.

"Alright who's next?" the cashier said and Sting stepped in front. Lucy didn't realize how short the line had gotten.

"We are." Sting announced then looked at Lucy "Vanilla?" he asked and Lucy nodded.

"Okay so one vanilla and one chocolate medium sized cones." Sting said and the man at the cash took down the notes. The cashier then walked to the left and was out of sight. Lucy looked at Sting suspiciously. "What?" he asked noticing her staring. It was uncomfortable.

"How did you know I wanted vanilla?" Lucy asked questionably.

"You reek of it." Sting replied not even looking in her direction.

"Okay then..here I've got some money." Lucy said noticing that the man had come over with the ice cream and Sting had taken out his wallet.

"It's fine, I brought you here didn't I? Anyways how would you even have in that outfit?" Sting asked looking her up and down. She turned red for a second and decided not to tell him where she kept her money. Sting handed the man the money then took the two ice cream cones. He handed Lucy her vanilla ice cream then the two got out of the way so other people could order.

"It's pretty good eh?" Lucy said licking her ice cream. She could tell now why the line was so long.

"Yeah.." Sting said licking his ice cream cleanly so his lips wasn't covered in chocolate. Then his eyes drifted to Lucy's cheek. He leaned his head in closely while Lucy moved backwards.

"You've got something there." Sting stated then put his tongue on her cheek, licking the ice cream off. Lucy was too shocked to actually say anything as his tongue started to fall down her face, moving closer to her mouth.

Then suddenly she wasn't there anymore.

"LUSSSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIIII LET'S GO EATTTTTTTTTTTT!" Natsu yelled. Lucy looked down to see Natsu's familiar vest. Natsu had ran at her, and thrown her over his shoulder as he was still running. She was actually kind of thankful for it.

"Thanks for the ice cream!"Lucy yelled back at Sting, who just stared at the two blankly.

"Ice cream?" Natsu asked still running.

"Yeah wanna try some? It's good." Lucy offered then brought her arm, that was holding the ice cream, back so it was in front of Natsu.

"Not a big fan -it's so cold- but why not." Natsu said then licked it. Lucy pulled her arm back suddenly pleased with herself.

Maybe she really didn't need time away from Natsu.

**Heyyy I've updated! Sorry it took a little while! I'm soo sorry! Anyways we'll be seeing Levy and Rogue's date next.**

**Okay so I have to raise 125$ from fundraisers for this school thing and I have no idea what to do :((. Can you guys give me some suggestions?**


	7. Rogue's Date

"Oh hey Rogue," Levy said to the taller man when she noticed he was walking towards her. She had never actually met Rogue personally, considering she wasn't in the grand magic games, but she always figured he was the mysterious type..the guy that didn't like to express himself. Most people would get mad at for saying that, they would probably tell her that 'you can't judge a book by it's cover' but really if she saw a book that said "Albert Einstein's inventions" she wasn't going to think that it's about ponies.

She knew the same wasn't true with humans but Rogue really looked like the mysterious type. So she's allowed to guess that's what he was until she actually met him.

"You're Gajeel's cheerleader right?" Rogue asked, his eyes looked so distant. It was like he was always thinking. His mind must always be up in the clouds.

"Yep, says right here." I said proudly then pointed to the lettering that said "Gajeel!" I noticed Rogue's face go red before I realized I was pointing to my own breasts. Turns out both of their faces look liked a tomato in the end. Flattering.

"So uh are you guys dating?" Rogue asked putting his hand behind his neck as if to scratch it. His mind was still somewhere else though. Levy couldn't help but notice where Rogue's gaze was, it was on Gajeel. Didn't Gajeel tell her that Rogue was a follower of his? Well a follower sounds kind of weird actually.. Levy guessed that Rogue still hasn't gotten over his admiration for Gajeel, and she didn't blame him. He certainly was something. A good something.

"What, no!" Levy said waving her hands in front of her face when Rogue's question finally kicked in. If her face could've gone any redder, it did. No wait... it was purple. How it could go from red to purple, was scientifically unknown but it was. That's the cause of embarrassment.

"Well then," Rogue started then on of Levy's hands pulling it close to his face. Unwillingly her head went along with her hand. His eyes were a shining red eyes were staring straight into her hazel eyes. He looked so dazzling at the moment she almost swore that she saw glitter. "How would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked in a very handsome voice that most girls wouldn't be able to resist.

Levy would've been able to resist if she realized what was going on, mainly because she wasn't attracted to Rogue in any way. She had her eyes on someone else. Except out the moment she was just too shocked to figure out what just happened, so instead of 'no' something else came out.

"Uh..sure.."

Now her face was blue.

000

"What the...how would they have such a fancy restaurant at a friggen carnival?" Levy asked looking around the restaurant Rogue dragged her to. There was a red carpet at the start and all the waitresses/waiters were wearing a suit. Each table had a crystal chandelier above them, while the table cloths were made of black silk. The silverware was actually silver, not that cheap metal you find in stores. The restaurant was also quite filled, everyone was either in black suits or fancy black dresses. Which made Levy feel like she was standing out since she was in a cheerleaders outfit. At least Rogue wasn't wearing a suit too though.

Rogue didn't reply to Levy's question, it was more to herself to be honest. She just expected him to say something. He had gotten a table for two right beside the window when they first arrived, Levy didn't realize why at first but when Rogue wouldn't take his gaze away from the window she had realized. He really had no interest in doing this.

So why was he?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rogue asked in a sharp tone as his eyes directed themselves to Levy's face. Levy looked at him a bit surprised, it was the first time he's talked since they ordered the food. She tried to just get some appetizers since everything looked so expensive and they only had 20 minutes before they had to go back to the games. Rogue had insisted she get an actual meal though saying that they were small portions, so she ended up ordering some lobster.

"Why did you bring me here?" Levy asked, in a nicer tone then Rogue's. She noticed his eyes dropped back to outside the window. So was this the real Rogue? Or was it the charming Rogue? So far he's shown her quite a few different personalities.

"I think you're beautiful and I find you interesting so I brought you here." Rogue said his voice more bored then mean this time. Levy should've blushed at the comment but it was an obvious lie that it had actually offended her.

"Look I realize that I'm not actually wanted here so I'll just leave." Levy started to get up but Rogue reached over from the other side of the table and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry, my mind's been on something else, I shouldn't have been harsh. I would understand if you want to leave but I would really appreciated it if you stayed." Rogue said actually sincerely. She looked at his face, it seemed apologetic.

She decided to stay.

And the rest of the 15 minutes wasn't too bad.

They had joked about the small portions and who would pay so much for them. They had talked about Natsu and Gajeel (surprise surprise). Rogue had also not stop complimenting her beauty. He had also made a joke on how she was the only smart one in Fairy Tail. Levy didn't find that joke quite amusing, but Rogue explained that he was talking about Natsu and Levy forgave him. She had thought he was talking about someone else.

Rogue also wouldn't let Levy pay either which made her feel bad. That wasn't the thing that made her feel really guilty though. The thing that made her feel really guilty was the part that she wished that it wasn't Rogue there.

She wished it was someone else.

Someone who always teased her.

Someone who has always been by her side.

And someone who had tried to kill her when they first met. In HIS defense he's saved her life more times though.

The date had ended now so Levy and Rogue were standing outside of the restaurant.

"Are you cold?" Rogue asked noticing Levy shiver a bit. She nodded. It was actually a nice day out actually. The sun was shining on all parts of the carnival, and it the heat was trying desperately to cling to her frail body, but Levy was afraid she had one too many ice cubes in her drink.

"Here take this." Rogue said taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her. The cloak did nothing, mainly because she was cold on the inside not the outside. But it was still a nice gesture so she said a quick thank you.

Then suddenly a pair of lips was on her cheek.

"I had fun today, I hope we can do it again sometime." Rogue said removing his lips from her cheek then walked away, most likely back to the arena. Levy didn't want Rogue to have done that.

She had spent all her time in the restaurant telling her it was just a friend date. That's all she wanted it to be. But apparently Rogue didn't think the same. She didn't want it to have been Rogue, she wanted someone else's lips on her cheek. Someone who she guessed had cold and metalliclly lips.

And now she had a rainbow coloured face.

**Oh noes Rogue! Your so mean! Let Levy be with Gajeel! Oh wait...I'm writing the story. TEE HEE. Man I'm so weird. I don't even know what I want to write here. I had this whole thing planned out then boom it's gone.**

**-.- my life people.**

**Anyways see yeah later.**


	8. Cobra's Date

Cobra stared at the white haired beauty he's heard so many rumors about. He wasn't particularly interested in her though. Well like any guy he would love to sleep with her, he just wouldn't go steady with her. Not that it was her in general; he just wasn't into going steady. At least not with the wrong girl, and this was just for a challenge.

And Cobra never passes up a challenge.

"What are you looking at?" Mirajane asked rudely as she glared at him. It wasn't Cobra she was mad at exactly, and he knew that. He also knew why and who she was mad at.

"You're mad at Laxus because you weren't in his desire weren't you? You llllike him." Cobra teased her. Somehow Mira's glares became even scarier; it took quite a bit of willpower for Cobra to not run away in fear.

"What's it to _you_?" she asked, clearly angry at Cobra by the way she pronounced 'you'. She had pronounced it in disgust, and not because he's a wanted criminal. Cobra's really just being a jerk now. But from past experiences some girls like jerks.

Bad boys they would call him. And that's what he is.

"Well you could make him jealous you know." Cobra smirked leaning closer to her. She backed up, the look of disgust was still on her face, not to mention hatred, anger, and a little bit of deadly. It was hot, like super hot. Sexy even. Well it was obvious that SHE would be sexy, she was on the cover of pretty much every magazine imaginable.

But still, he didn't think she would be even hotter in real life then on

Cobra leaned in all the way pressing his own lips against hers, closing his eyes. He put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, his crotch was almost touching her own. He smirked inwardly. He pushed his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss was rough, that was obvious. But it was hot and steamy too, because of that he didn't notice that she wasn't kissing back.

Suddenly he felt something grab his throat. He opened his eyes quickly to see the rumors come true. There was Mirajane in her Satan soul, the demon they called her, with her claws around his neck. He felt blood trickling down his neck.

"Get the f*** away from me, now!" Mirajane demanded then threw him on the ground. Cobra didn't hesitate to get out of there, still thinking how hot she was even in demon form.

If only Mirajane had known that Laxus was watching, not the whole time though...

only the time where they kissed.

000

"Where are the girls?" Natsu asked looking around. He said girls but really, he meant Lucy. Their twenty minutes break was up and once everyone got back Makarov took the girls the away to do something. That was ten minutes ago and now Natsu was getting impatient.

Very impatient.

What if something happened to Lucy? Or..you know the other girls too..

What if Sting had done something to Lucy? Natsu glared at Sting, who was right beside him, who glared back because he had no idea what was going on.

_Okay...just because Sting's been here the whole time the girls have left does not mean he's innocent!_ Natsu thought to himself.

"Geez flame brain relax. Why have you been so clingy to Lucy anyways?" Gajeel asked easily annoyed at Natsu, who was currently pacing back and forth now. Natsu glared at Gajeel too for calling him a stupid nick name that the perverted ice cube liked to call him.

_How does everybody keep calling me the same nick name? DO THEY ALL HAVE PRIVATE MEETINGS ABOUT WHAT TO CALL ME? _Natsu panicked to himself. Cobra who happened to be listening to his thoughts rolled his eyes.

_Why does Cobra have blood on him?_ Natsu asked in his head as he noticed Cobra's blood drizzling down his neck. As if Cobra had heard Natsu, he lifted his hand and placed it around his neck covering the cuts.

_I__t's like he's a telepathic... _Natsu then heard Cobra mumble a quick 'idiot' under his breath. Natsu was about to go punch Cobra in the gut but then he noticed Laxus' glaring. It wasn't at him though. It was at Cobra.

Then he saw Pantherlily tell something to Gajeel, he couldn't hear it exactly but he heard the name Levy and Rogue. Then Gajeel started to glare at Rogue, who ignored his glares.

Natsu decided to glare at Sting too so he wasn't left out.

Before he knew it, Laxus had gone up and went to punch Cobra right in the stomach. Cobra was able to dodge it though by swinging to the right. Laxus went to punch him again, but Rogue had gone up and stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

"We aren't supposed to be figh-" Rogue started but Gajeel came over and punched him in the face, making Rogue fall onto the ground. Rogue started to get up slowly, but Gajeel kicked him in stomach before he could which made Rogue fall to the side.

"What the h^ll?" Sting said rushing over to his friend. Natsu pushed him to the side though. Anger rushing to his head as he remembered Sting going on a date with Lucy. Sting shouldn't have been the one there.

Natsu should've.

He knew how to treat Lucy right, Sting obviously didn't by the way his tongue was all over her face. He was happy that he was able to save Lucy but she still smelled like Sting. And that got him extremely mad.

That's when it hit him.

That's why everyone else had started fighting too, they were all protecting their girls.

Rogue must've gone on a date with Levy while Cobra went with Mira.

And now they were all jealous.

Natsu punched Sting in the face and blocked Sting's attempted kick, he could hear the crowd's roars. They were all yelling "FIGHT!" encouraging the men.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?"

**You guys are going to love the competition, trust me.**

**Also yeah there's a fight now! Yayyyy!**

**I would so be one of the people yelling "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"**

**Sorry it's so short...see yeah later guys.**


	9. Tell the Truth!

"WHAT THE H^LL ARE YOU DOING?" A female voice screamed at the dragon slayers who were currently fighting. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the petite female** (Petite is small in French, yes this is a high class fanfiction)**. Well she wasn't that small really, but her voice wasn't supposed to be loud. Nor was she supposed to have a tick mark on her head.

"Y-ukino?" Sting asked a bit shaken by her starling noise, Natsu currently had a hold of his shirt and had his fist raised above him.

"I LEAVE FOR A SECOND AND THIS HAPPENS?" Yukino yelled at them. The crowd had gone silent, a baby even started to cry. Geez if she wanted to she could be as scary as Erza sometimes.

"Sorry Yukino," Rogue said who was still in the clutches of Gajeel. Gajeel had even looked frightened by her. Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel let the other dragon slayers go, making them fall onto the ground. Quickly all the dragon slayers stood up and bowed.

"So sorry Yukino," they all said in unison. Yukino crossed her arms, still angry but she obviously calming down.

"But shouldn't we get to fight? I mean it is Battle of the Dra-" Natsu started as he stood up straight but was cut off by a boot in his face.

"DID I SAY YOU COULD STAND UP?" Yukino screamed at him as he was on the ground and she was pressing the heal of her boot into his face.

"S-sorry." Natsu said under her foot. Yukino took a deep breath before lifting her foot off of his face. By this time the girls and guys had returned. No one really noticed that the guy cheerleaders were gone because no one actually cared about them. Yeah that may sound a bit harsh but it's the truth. All the other dragon slayers (who were still bowing) sweat dropped at her actions.

"Is something the problem here Yukino?" Makarov asked walking towards them with the cheerleaders behind him. He was looking at Natsu who was rubbing his chin and the other dragon slayers. Yukino let out a big sigh.

"It's fine now, some people need to learn manners." Yukino said then glared at Natsu. Who looked away pretending not to notice her stare.

After everything had cooled down they had explained the competition. It was a two part competition really. The guys would take a test in a truth circle made by magic. The test would be said out loud obviously, otherwise it was no fun. Anyways the guys were allowed to pass on a question if they wanted, but each time they passed their cheerleader would have to take a shot. If the guys lied on the question, their cheerleader would have to take another shot. At the end of the questions, the first person to get their cheel down their (most likely) drunk cheerleader wins. So the objective of the game was to try and keep your cheerleader sober. The reason the cheerleaders were taken away was so that Makarov and Yukino could find out how tolerant the cheerleaders were to alcohol so that they could all drunk at the same time, making it fair.

"Are you ready?" Yukino asked holding a piece of paper as she sat in a chair facing the guys who were sitting in the circle of truth. Yes that's what it shall be called now, the circle of truth. The guys nodded in agreement, thinking it would be easy to answer truthfully.

Thinking the questions wouldn't be too bad.

When they should've been thinking who had chosen these questions.

Of course the person who handpicked the truths would be the person who reined embarrassment on everybody she looked at.

THE ONE AND ONLY LADY CHAOS!

She wasn't here now because she had leave for some unknown reasons.

"The first question, What is your worst fear?" Yukino asked "You have ten seconds to answer."

"...pass." Gajeel replied blushing a bit. Yukino glanced over at Levy who took a shot of her drink, then Makarov refilled her cup.

"That this idiot over here becomes ruler of the world." Laxus said pointing to Natsu. Yukino waited for a response from the truth circle to see if he was lying. He was not. Mira did not take a shot.

"Erza after I've eaten her cake.." Natsu replied shuddering as if he was recalling a memory. The circle did not say he was lying. Lucy sighed in relief. She was a bit surprised though, she had expected him to say something like 'if Fairy Tail disbanded' or something like that.

"If spiders rose up and tried to kill everyone." Sting said with a serious look in his eyes. The circle did not indicate he was lying. Everyone looked at him in shock.

The arrogant Sting Eucliffe...was scared of spiders?

"Frosch dying." Rogue replied with a look in his eyes, a look of sadness. Natsu looked at Rogue but didn't say anything. All the girls in the crowd 'awwhed' at his love for his cat. Or frog.

Maybe he's really a frog in a cat costume in a frog costume. Or maybe he's a cat in a frog costume in a cat costume in a frog costume. What if he- *gets smacked in the head with a newspaper.*

Cama: Get on with the story!

The circle didn't say Rogue was lying so Orga did not have to take shot. He did sing though. Why? That information is confidential.

"My worst fear? I don't know I guess it had already happened so losing Cubellious again?" Cobra replied. Kinana blushed a little when the circle didn't say he was lying. The girls also 'awwhed' at Cobra's answer thinking Cubellious was a human female and his wife.

"Okay, next question..have you ever masturbated anywhere?" Yukino asked. The crowd stayed silent, shocked at the question, but also wanting to know the answer.

"No.." Gajeel said but he was shocked by the circle almost immediately. The crowd burst into laughter and Levy took a shot while being a little bit disgusted. Maybe a bit more then a little.

"Yes.." Laxus replied honestly. Mira looked away trying not to make eye contact with him. The crowd's laughter grew even more.

"Nope, well maybe what's masturbating?" Natsu asked. The circle didn't shock him so obviously he was telling the truth. Lucy sighed in an even bigger relief this time. The crowds laughter grew.

"Yes." Sting said. The circle stayed the same. Everyone was laughing now, especially Rufus and Orga. Rogue was too. It wasn't exactly because he had masturbated before, it was more of how proud he was when he said it.

"No." Rogue replied. He didn't make eye contact with anyone as he said it. Then he was shocked by the circle. There wasn't a person in the stadium who wasn't laughing now.

"Yes," Cobra said quietly, Kinana looked at him curiously.

"Alright so new question, what do you think of your cheerleader?" Yukion asked when the crowd's laughter finally died down.

"She's smart and pretty.." Gajeel replied. He wasn't shocked this time. Levy blushed at the comment.

"Hot." Laxus said without missing a beat, he wasn't shocked either. Mira didn't blush, she was a bit ticked off though. Because obviously Laxus only cared what was on the outside

"Hm..Luce? I don't know she's weird I guess.." Natsu replied. He was not shocked. However he was earning many glares from Lucy.

"Creepy, very creepy.." Sting said looking at Rufus from the side. He was also not shocked. Rufus shrugged, it wasn't the first time he's been called that.

"Uh..he's powerful?" Rogue said, it was more of a question. The circle didn't shock Rogue. Orga looked at Rogue questionably, wondering if that's all he really thought of him.

"She's a girl." Cobra said looking at her.

"Does that count?" Yukino asked looking back at the place where Makarov was.

He shrugged.

"The circle didn't shock him." Makarov replied. Kinana shook her head silently as Yukino prepared the next question.

This went on for a little while, the guys being asked questions and them getting embarrassed. By now most of the girls (and guys) were practically drunk already. Now it's time for the last question.

"Out of everyone here, who would you sleep with?"

**Heey guys! Guess what? I went to the skate park with my friends! And we uh totally went skating there like a cool kid and did not play awesome games on the play structure next to it...**

**And I totally did not make friends who were 7 and 5 years old.**

**...Okay for all you gullible people out there, I lied! I'm so sorry I shouldn't have lied.**

**Anyways I've got a little story to tell you.**

**My friend Andrew (he was mentioned in another story) flashed the 5 year old. Oh my goodness it was hilarious XD. There was the ladder thing and Andrew being the daredevil he is stood on the top, his legs spread out. He was wearing short, and not the tight ones FYI. Anyways the girl started to climbing the ladder and looked up and here's a little conversation that happened.**

**Girl: Weenus**

**Me: Sorry what did you say honey?**

**Girl: I saw his weenus.**

**Me: His what?**

**Girl: His winkle.**

**Me: ANDREW GET THE HECK DOWN! You saw nothing.**

**Yep...that's what happened. Andrew got so embarrassed and felt really bad xD. Apparently he does not wear underwear..**


	10. Hush Hush Little Baby

"Who would you sleep with...and why?" Yukino asked. The crowd went silent, getting anxious of the answers. Everyone looked at Gajeel expectantly. If you looked closely you could see his cheeks were a bit pink.

Only if you looked closely though. Gajeel had become good at hiding his blushing.

"I think I'll pass this one.." Gajeel said raising his hand up, suddenly he was shocked.

"What the heck?" Gajeel asked and he was shocked again by the circle. He fell off of the chair he was sitting on and onto the floor.

"Why the h^ll was I sho-" Gajeel didn't even get to finish his sentence before he was shocked again.

"I guess we should've said this earlier, but unless you say pass and only pass or the truth, you will be shocked." Yukino said. Her face was emotionless but there was a hint of amusement.

"But I only said pass!" Gajeel complained but once again the circle shocked him.

"No you said 'I think I'll pass this one." Yukino said trying to hide her laughter. Natsu didn't try to hide it though. Which got him a glare from Gajeel.

"So what?" Gajeel yelled but once again, a jolt of electricity went through his body.

"Damn it! Fine! Levy and because I want her to be the mother of my children." Gajeel confessed, the circle did not shock him. Everyone stared at him in awe. Sadly, Levy was too drunk to comprehend what he had said.

"You only had to say 'pass' you didn't have to tell the truth..." Yukino said making Gajeel's cheeks go red.

"Well you should've said so!" Gajeel complained but...once again he was shocked. "I...I give." Gajeel mumbled before being shocked ONCE MORE.

"Pass." Laxus said carefully while holding his hand up. Mira, who was already pretty much drunk, took a shot.

"Lucy obviously! We sleep together all the time! And who else will keep her warm?" Natsu asked giving an idiotic grin. While you may know what Natsu means by this, the people in the audience did not know. Everyone (especially Sting) stared at Natsu with wide eyes, no one had though that guy would be a pervert. Or even get a girl.

"Lucy-sama...I didn't know she was like that," Yukino said at the half drunk Lucy, who started to look mad as if she had just comprehended what Natsu said.

"DAMN IT NATSU YOU SNEAK INTO MY BED AND SLEEP WITH ME! IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE QUESTION JUST SAY PASS!" Lucy yelled at him, then mumbled 'baka' making the other dragon slayers snicker.

"BUT WE DO SLEEP TOGETHER!" Natsu yelled back at her, making everyone else snicker a bit.

"Wait why wasn't he shocked that time?" Gajeel asked...sadly it seems he has not learned his lesson and once again got shocked.

"Because that was a true statement." Yukino explained. Gajeel muttered something under his breath that wasn't able to be heard, but obviously it wasn't true since he was shocked.

Because he is an idiot like that.

"Lucy, because she's hot." Sting replied for his answer, after waiting ever so politely (sarcasm was there if you could not detect it) for Gajeel to shut the hell up so he could say his turn. Natsu glared at Sting, who glared back.

"Pass." Rogue said cutting off their staring contest. Or glaring contest it could be called too. Orga took a shot, he was completely drunk by this time.

"Mirajane, and because she's sexy." Cobra announced proudly. Kinana looked away, not wishing to make eye contact. For some reason it made him feel guilty.

"Well then I guess the questions are over..." Yukino started and clicked a button, making the circle go away. Which Gajeel was very grateful for FWI. "I suppose it's time to...RELEASE THE CHEERLEARDERS!"

000

"Haha suckers, I've actually seen MY cheerleader drunk so I know how to deal with her!" Natsu laughed remembering the training camp he and Lucy had done and she had gotten drunk. And acted like a cat...and had done many other weird things.

"I think I've seen Orga drunk.." Sting said looking at the cheerleaders who were staggering all over the place. Some were more sober then others, yet the majority were drunk.

Levy looked the drunkest though. Mainly because Gajeel doesn't like to tell the truth apparently. Lucy on the other hand looked the least drunk.

Yet still drunk.

"Orga's my cheerleader not yours." Rogue said eyeing Orga who was currently trying to scratch his back with a stick on the ground. The stick...was from a poster...that a little girl had been holding...which Orga had taken from her from the stands...then threw it on the ground...and picked it up again.

The funny thing was that the poster had once said "GO ROGUE!"

"Okay, so the first person to calm their cheerleader down or put them to sleep wins!" Makarov reexplained the contest. And he had to put in some new rules because Natsu decided to keep asking about other rules.

So the new rules consisted of:

1\. No knocking your cheerleader out

2\. No drowning your cheerleader

Yes... because that is what Natsu is willing to do to Lucy to win this. Sadly...unlike Levy, Lucy wasn't drunk enough to not hear it so Natsu got smacked in the head.

"Alright let's do this Luce." Natsu said then started to scratch the bottom of Lucy's chin, who looked uncomfortable at that.

"Natsu what are you-" Lucy started to say but was cut off by Natsu when he picked her up bridal style, still scratching her chin.

"Hush little baby don't say a word...Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird."

"Your a guy Natsu.."

"And if that mocking bird won't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring."

"I'm not that drunk anymore...I mean my head hurts but technically I'm calm you can stop Natsu.."

"And if that diamond ring turns to brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass."

"If you need me to fall asleep, I'm a sucker for warmth so you could light on fire I guess...but not that much I don't want to be burned..."

"And if that looking glass gets broke, Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat.

"I'm calm already do we win yet?" Lucy asked Makarov, she was still in Natsu's arms.

"Actually, someone else had gotten their cheerleader to sleep first! That person is..."

**I'm so cruel. Natsu's being weird again though.. Also next chapter you get to see what everyone else was doing while they were drunk :D :D :D :D bwa ha ha ha.**

**Anyways see yeah later.**

**(PS sorry it's so short.)**


	11. Dancing Laxus

"Hahahahahahahaha!" Levy laughed as Gajeel tried to grab her. He had no idea how to calm her down. Who the h^ll thought that the shrimp would be this...laughy? Especially when she was drunk. He expected her to be dark and mysterious or something, not this. Not this at all.

"Get back here, Shrimp!" Gajeel yelled and tried to pick her up, she dodged it though, still laughing her head off. Then she bolted in another direction.

"You'll never *hic* catch me *hic* alive!" Levy said as Gajeel chased her. He sighed loudly to himself. He was never going to let her near alcohol again! EVER!

"Gotcha!" Gajeel said as he dove to grab Levy. Instead of him tackling her, his head hit the ground. Apparently Levy had jumped out of his reach. While Gajeel laid down on the floor, Levy bent down beside him, gave him a peck on the cheek, then took off running again.

Gajeel laid there in utter shock, wondering what had just happened. He imagined his face was red considering how fast his heart was beating. But he didn't have time to think about this! He had to win!

_Who knew Shrimp was this fast? _Gajeel thought to himself as he took a deep breath then chased after her again.

_At least she's not as bad as some of the others..._

"Kinana..what's with that face?" Cobra asked looking at Kinana. Kinana had this weird grin pasted onto her face, the corners of her mouth nearly touched her widened eyes. It looked scary, a creepy type of scary.

Like the face you would see of a monster under your bed.

Or...the face of a snake.

_Hissss_ Kinana made a strange hissing noise as she approached Cobra.

"uh..." Cobra said taking a step backwards as she moved forward. He was completely confused. And then she lunged.

"Rufus! Calm down!" Sting said to the man, who was petting thin air. Sting had no idea this is what Rufus would be like when he was drunk. Absolutely crazy.. so far what Rufus had done in the last five minutes were:

1\. Take some kids balloons, then claimed that it was alive.

2\. Tried to go inside some random girls mouth.

3\. Claimed that he had an invisible dog.

"Shush! You're going to wake him!" Rufus yelled back at Sting, and went back to petting the air. Sting approached him quietly, hoping not to spook him. Like a wild animal. That's was Rufus was, a wild animal.

_They said you can't knock him out but what if for some strange reason his head smashed into the ground? _Sting snickered to himself as he got closer to Rufus. He's been trying to get Rufus to fall asleep but no such luck.

He wouldn't even sit still.

So this was Sting's last choice.

And he was completely willing to do it. Well that was until Rufus decided it would be a fun idea to get a piggy back ride from Sting. So now Sting was running around the arena trying to throw Rufus off his back like a wild bull.

"Orga.." Rogue said face palming himself. Orga was...well he had no idea what Orga was doing. Rogue suspected it was dancing but didn't know for sure. Orga was in a crouching position, raising his hands up and down.

Rogue decided to just forfeit this one, it was obvious he wouldn't win.

Not with Orga at least.

"Why...why you gotta be so rudee?" Mira mumbled as she sat in a dark corner, picking at some mushrooms. Laxus stood there dumbfounded. Everyone else was dealing with crazy cheerleaders while Mira was acting all depressed.

"How was I rude?" Laxus asked and sat beside her in the corner. He figured if he acted kindly he could get her to calm down easier. Mira turned away.

"I wasn't in your desire.." Mirajane huffed at him and made a pouty face like a little kid would do.

"Huh?" Laxus said tilting his head confusingly. _Desire? Oooh!_

"Oh that? It wasn't done yet...you were going to come in and I was going to leave the hot tub, then...uh other stuff." Laxus blushed and looked away, not wanting to say anything else. Somewhere...someplace, Freed was freaking out at this.

"Why are you so dirty minded?" Mira asked angrily, a pouty type of anger. She kept her face away from his.

"What? It's not like that, I swear! It was...uh...other stuff." Laxus repeated the last part. Mira's face softened a bit but she still wouldn't look at him.

"What type of stuff?" Mira asked gently.

"Um...will you calm down if I tell you?" Laxus asked, he couldn't see her face but he saw the back of her head nod.

_So she's like a little girl when she's drunk...okay then._

"...Ro...romantic stuff..." Laxus said his whole face red now.

"Really? Then you do return them!" Mira said turning to face him, her face all bright.

"Return what?" Laxus asked, there was no response. Well no English/Japanese/Fioran response. Just a snore. Apparently Mira had fallen asleep right away just like she promised. Well technically she promised to calm down not fall asleep.

But this is no time for technicalities!

"And the winner is Laxus!"

000

After a little while of settling down, it was time for the next event. The second last one. All of the cheerleaders are...unavailable for the time being so, they had to do their own dance if they one.

Including Laxus, when Mira was unavailable.

Laxus however has threatened me to not tell you what he did for his dance or he will zap me with one thousand jolts of electricity, so I've decided my life is more valuable to me at the moment.

ANYWAYS, the next challenge shall be a quiz. A quiz on the brains.

So let's all have a moment of silence for Natsu, wishing him luck.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Natsu yelled. Everyone looked at him in confusion.

"Who are you talking to, Salamander?" Gajeel asked knowing perfectly well that Lucy was sleeping along with the other cheerleaders. She may have not been AS drunk as everyone else, but she was still tired.

"You mean you guys don't hear that?" Natsu asked looking around.

"No.." Sting said, the look of confusion turned to the look of crazy.

Yukino ignored Natsu and passed out papers and a pencil.

"Alright everyone...we've handed out you're tests and pencils, you may get started!" Makarov yelled from the stand he was at as a timer went off.

**Sorry if it's not that great of a chapter but I'm not feeling the best today...however I did go to comic con and may or may not have gotten an Erza plushie *Star eyes*.**

**I also believe I am getting a Fairy Tail lunch bag for my birthday on Sunday (no more paper bags that rip!). Because my super stealthy sister and super stealthy mom were loudly whispering right after I asked for the price of the lunch bag then decided not to get it. Then it just so happens my sister has to go to the washroom and shows up with a bag about the size of the lunch bag.**

**I feel...like these people think I'm an idiot...**

**Anyways see yeah later guys.**


	12. Orga and Rufus

"Uh.." Natsu mumbled as he stared at the piece of paper in front of him. He had no idea what any of this was. He was even confused by the first question, the one that was supposedly the easiest.

Question 1. What is the correct way to say this in past tense?

A. I swimmed

B. I swims

C. I swam

Like how the heck was Natsu supposed to know this? And what the heck does past tense mean?

_Ugh! This is too hard! _Natsu complained to himself. No way in heck did ACTUAL people know this answer! It was just..impossible!

Natsu looked over at the other contestants to see how they were doing. Gajeel and Sting had smug looks on their faces while Laxus and Rogue had emotionless looks, each other them however were making small circles with the pencils quickly on the paper. Natsu frowned.

_Those idiots are so bluffing! No way in h^ll could they actually answer these questions! I'm way smarter then them! _Natsu yelled, however he thought it was in his head. Considering the glares he was getting from the other dragon slayers, he did not.

"Natsu Dragneel! Quiet during the test!" Master Makarov yelled from the stadium he was in. Natsu huffed angrily, not at Makarov, but because he didn't know the question and the others were obviously cheating. So he skipped to the next question

Question 2. What is the answer to this equation?

16x^2 - y^2 - 6y - 9

A.(x-y+3)(x+y-3)

B. (x[y-3])(x-3/5)

C. 14

Natsu smirked at the second question and circled C. Obviously that answer was 14. Nothing else was actual stuff! There are no words in math. He grinned in victory at getting the trick question.

Now onto the next question.

000

"Okay everybody hand in your tests!" Yukino called as she walked towards the dragon slayers and started to take the tests out of their hands. Sting gripped onto his tightly.

"I'm not done though." Sting argued.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE?" Yukino yelled at him, obviously still mad from before. Her yell...it was deadly. If Sting wasn't oh so strong (..sarcasm detected) he may have been sent to the hospital. She even had a scary look, the type that you scream when you see it. Which Sting did. The crowd laughed at his girlish scream but Yukino sent then a dare that would haunt people forever, so they stopped laughing and Sting obediently handed over his test sheet.

"She's so scary.." Natsu shuddered wishing Lucy was here. She was usually able to get him to laugh...Yukino on the other hand was scary. Terrifying perhaps.

"Alright, we're going to use a lacrima to do a quick scan of these." Yukino said after taking all the papers and looking through them "But I can tell you right now, Natsu the answer to 'How old is Earthland?' is not one years old."

Natsu shrunk down while everyone else laughed at him.

_I hate Yukino...where the h^ll is Lucy? _Natsu thought to himself angrily. He actually does know where Lucy is. He just kept asking himself the question, because people do that.

"The tests are done." Yukino stated and Natsu looked over, not even realizing they've done the scans.

"We'll start from lowest to highest.

Natsu: 1% don't...don't ask how I don't even know.." Yukino shook her head. Natsu shrunk down lower suddenly happy that Lucy wasn't here anymore, mainly because she would laugh at him along with the rest of the crowd.

"Sting: 67%" Sting smirked proudly at his mark. Natsu sent him a glare.

_I bet he cheated.._

"Laxus: 88%."

_Cheaters!_

"Rogue: 95%"

_Maybe 1% is good? Yeah it probably is, I bet I won this._

"Gajeel: 100%?" Yukino said questionably and looked at the papers again. Sure enough, he got everything right. Everyone stared at him in awe.

"I've been around shrimp too much," Gajeel shrugged like it was nothing.

"Well I'm sure she'll be proud of you." Yukino said handing them back the tests so they can keep it.

"Will Lucy be proud of me?" Natsu said excitedly.

"No." Yukino said coldly. Natsu fell down in slow motion due to disbelief.

_I guess 1% isn't good after all..._

000

~With the girls~

"Uhh...what happened?" Levy asked putting her hand on her throbbing head. She was in...a medical room? Panic seized her immediately, wondering why she would be there.

"You don't remember?" Levy looked up to see Lucy sitting on a chair along with all the other cheerleaders, who were also holding their heads.

"I don't remember feeling like this since...since the training." Levy mumbled realizing that she was having a hangover. She was definitely going to kill Gajeel for passing and lying so many times.

"I was the most sober one here, and apparently the only one who remembers what happened." Lucy explained sitting at the edge of Levy's bed. Levy envied her. Natsu wasn't ashamed of anything apparently, Gajeel however was.

Even when she was involved.

"You kissed Gajeel on the cheek though, Levy." Lucy smirked remembering seeing that...while she was in Natsu's lap. Of course she wasn't going to tell them that! She was only going to say things that would embarrass them, not her.

"I..I did not!" Levy argued, but her face was a deep red. Lucy had this evil look in her eye at the time, scaring Levy. She supposed that this was payback for all the times Levy teased her.

"Mira also fell asleep in Laxus' lap!" Lucy confessed. Mira too went red, but not as much as Levy. Mira didn't know whether or not she regretted it.

"Kinana...Kinana was just scary." Lucy said looking at at Kinana in fear. The sweet girl she knew...could change so quickly if alcohol was involved..

"Orga and Rufus...I don't know I was paying attention to you." Lucy said shrugging. Orga huffed as he crossed his arms. Rufus put his hands on his hips with a bit of angry and disappointed look.

_Nice to know how much we're loved here.. _They both thought angrily.

"I think the next round is getting started, I'm going to go check anyone else?" Lucy asked looking around. Well at the other girls, she didn't care about Orga and Rufus.

Heck nobody did.

"Yeah I'll come." Levy said still rubbing her temples.

"Sure why not?" Mira replied.

"Alright." Kinana said.

"We'll come too!" Orga and Rufus said but by then the girls had already left.

Poor Orga and Rufus...

NOT!

**I'm cruel xD. Oh so cruel. What do you guys think the last round will be?**

**Any guesses?**

**Well I can't see if there are right now I'm still writing this!**

**I'm so weird.**

**Lol see yeah later.**


	13. Author

**So yeah author's note, sorry I hate doing this. Like a lot. I know the feel of being excited for a story but to only find out that...it's an authors note.**

**Anyways the next chapter will totally make up for this.**

**So an awesome reviewer gave me the idea of making it a Truth or Dare challenge for the last one and well despite me being super awesome...I can't come up with everything! So I'm asking you guys for help to give me truth or dares! If I don't have enough for tomorrow then I'll write you guys a oneshot instead for those of you like humor..it will be about Natsu...finding out about shipping..**

**I guarantee satisfaction or your money back!**

**Yep, I'm a commercial now.**

**So give me truths and/or dares!**


	14. Truth or dare part 1

The next round was like the truth question one, except this one was much for deadlier. It's a truth or dare game though. Sadly, the truths and/or dares are not picked out by an incredible person because she was too tired to do it, instead the viewers picked them out. While the dragon slayers took the tests, Yukino had some people go around asking for some truths and/or dares in the audience. And as it is the last round, the points are doubled. If you do a dare, you get 4 points. If you do a truth you get 2 points. Considering that the last events only gave out 1 point to the winner, this could really help some people*cough* Rogue and Sting *cough*.

Now there is a rule though, certain dares and/or truths you get passes on...meanwhile on others you don't. A pass means you can agree not to do it but you don't get any points. However if you don't do and there are no passes, you lose all your points.

"Now, I do believe it's time to start." Yukino said to the 6 dragon slayers standing in front of her. She was holding a hat, where all the truths and/or dares were in. They could be to one single person, or to everyone. Yukino put her hand into the hat and grabbed a piece of paper, pulling it out.

"Sting, you have to serenade Rufus with the most romantic love song you know." Yukino read off the piece of paper. Sting widened his eyes, as did Rufus when he and the rest of the cheerleaders walked through the door.

"Do I get a pass?" Sting asked shaking his head as Natsu laughed at him.

"Yes, for this one you do. But I highly recommend you do it because..well...you have no points." Yukino said bluntly. Sting looked down sadly, it was true. Neither him nor Rogue had any points. Neither did Cobra for that matter, but Cobra hadn't been in it as long as they did. Nor did he challenge them to the contest.

"Fine, I'll do it. Rufus get over here." Sting commanded to Rufus, who also sadly walked over to him. Yukino handed Sting a microphone -that didn't exist a second ago- as he cleared his throat.

"We were both young when I first saw you.

I close my eyes and the flashback starts:

I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.

See you make your way through the crowd

And say, "Hello, "

Little did I know..." Sting started, looking embarrassed. Rufus took a step back.

"That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

And I was crying on the staircase

Begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said..." Sting picked up a strand of Rufus' hair and brought to his nose to smell. Rufus took two steps back.

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.

We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.

Oh, oh.

'Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,

And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet"

But you were everything to me,

I was begging you, "Please don't go"

And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.

I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Romeo, save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.

This love is difficult but it's real.

Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh." Sting grabbed Rufus' hand and tried to dance with him. Rufus almost punched Sting out.

I got tired of waiting

Wondering if you were ever coming around.

My faith in you was fading

When I met you on the outskirts of town.

And I said...

Romeo, save me, I've been feeling so alone.

I keep waiting for you but you never come.

Is this in my head? I don't know what to think.

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.

I love you, and that's all I really know.

I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress

It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you." Sting finished and took a cocky bow. Everyone in the crowd stared at the man in shock.

"How do you know that song by heart?" Rogue asked curiously.

"How do you not?" Sting replied with his own question.

"Did you have to be so...creepy?" Rufus asked a bit disgusted by Sting's actions.

"Awh come on I was just making it realistic, it's not like I like you! I have my eyes on somebody else." Sting smirked as his gazed landed on a certain blonde haired mage (Twas not Laxus FWI). She made a look of disgust and took a step back. Sting frowned at it and would've taken a step forward if Natsu didn't step in front of his line of vision.

That happened to make Sting smirk once again though.

"Alright...so the next one is.." Yukino placed her hand in the hat again and pulled out a piece of paper.

"This is weird...Sting you have to say 'Camacazi's soda is better than Angel Shake and Lady Chaos Minion Maker shake combined'." Yukino said looking oddly at the piece of paper. Sting threw his fists in the air in victory. So far he's got the most points in this game AND he got an easy one this time.

"Alright then, Camacazi's soda is better than Angel Shake and 'Lady Chaos Minion Maker' shake combined." Sting said boldly. Suddenly, lightning was heard. Everyone looked at Laxus who only shrugged. Black clouds formed around the arena, lightning cackling but not to be heard. Then...something else happened. An earthquake had erupted. Everyone ducked for cover as the ground split open, shaking the soil around them.

But that wasn't all. A figure appeared from the clouds. She wore a long black dress that looked like it had been cut at the bottom and went all the way up to her neck with no sleeves, shoulder length brown hair, black angel wings, and..her eyes were completely black.

A figure appeared from the ground too. She also had a long black dress that went past her feet however the black dress cut off right above her chest so some cleavage was shown. She had a necklace around her neck with a small skull on it, she wore a black cape that was connected to her wrists not her shoulders, her eyes weren't completely black though. They were completely red.

"HOW DARE YOU." Both of their voices echoed as they both walked on the ground in front of Sting. Their voices were hollow, filled with evil. Evil and rage.

"It was a dar-" Sting started but was cut off as the ground underneath him started to crack.

"YOU WILL NOT SPEAK IN MY PRESENCE!" the one that came from the ground yelled. The two started to approach Sting and he tried backing up, only to fall over. The two females grabbed each others hands and were in position as if they were about to do the tango...or something else.

"BLACK ANGEL!" the one from the skies yelled, and as she yelled lightning cackled.

"AND LADY CHAOS." the one from the ground yelled, shaking the earth with her voice.

"UNISON RAID!" they screamed together, as they did, lightning shot from the sky, lava rained from underneath hin, all of it pointing at Sting. He didn't even have enough time to comprehend what had happened before it all hit him. Literally.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, smoking, and the two figures were gone. Everything was back to normal.

"Okay then..." Yukino said she herself was trying to figure out what had just happened. She decided ignoring it was the best option. She put her hand in the hat once again and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Please not me.." Sting begged, still lying on the ground in extreme pain. It wasn't fatal though so no one went to help him.

"This is for Gajeel, and it's a truth." Yukino said reading the paper. Sting sighed in relief.

"What do you like most about your cheerleader?" Yukino asked.

"She's Levy." Gajeel answered without skipping a beat. Yukino raised an eyebrow at this. It could work, but it wasn't what she was hoping for. They never specified on what it had to be.

"Well then, I guess it works." Yukino thought trying to think of a way it couldn't. She could not though. Yukino sighed in defeat and pulled another paper out of the hat.

"This is for everyone, they have to do a sexy dance for their cheerleader." Yukino read off the paper, trying to hold in her laughter. All of the girls blushed, except for Rufus and Orga. They looked at Yukino in complete and utter horror.

"Alright I can do this!" Natsu said stepping up.

"Me too." Gajeel admitted not looking at all embarrassed, even though he was embarrassed many times before.

"Heck, I need some points." Cobra shrugged.

"..Fine." Laxus agreed.

Rogue stood there not really sure what to do, he really didn't want to do this. But he needed some points. Badly.

"...Okay." Rogue said quietly, he was ready to lose all dignity.

"I think I'll pass on this one." Sting said raising his hand as he still laid on the floor.

All the **dragon** slayers lined up in front of their ,either blushing or about to puke, cheerleaders as the music went on. Out of consideration you will not need to see what happen so your eyes don't burn out of their sockets. Unlike mine.

...Just trust me on this.

"...That was...interesting." Yukino said trying to hide her disgust. How the guys even knew dances like those was out of Yukino's knowledge. Happily.

"That was disgusting!" Lucy yelled pushing Natsu away from her.

"What Luce? You didn't like my dancing?" Natsu pouted sadly.

"I don't know about you, but I'm not into that stuff." Lucy said with a blush still on her face.

"Well then let's go dance together!" Natsu said excitedly and grabbed her hand. Lucy smacked his hand.

"No! You have to do the event!" Lucy yelled back at Natsu. Natsu perked up, as if just remembering he was doing this. He let go of Lucy and walked over to Yukino along with the other dragon slayers.

"Because that's the only reason you won't right Lu-chan?" Levy said with a hint of evil in her eyes.

"I would never." Lucy huffed at her "Besides it's not like you didn't like Gajeel's dancing."

"I did not." Levy complained looking away.

"Mhm." Lucy said smirking. She was too busy talking to Levy that she almost didn't hear the next dare.

"Natsu you have to kiss Sting."

**Yep you guys are getting a Truth or Dare part 2 don't worry. Also just for the record, you guys are so mean to Laxus, Rogue, and Cobra. Nobody dared/truthed them to do anything. Actually that's a lie. One Chosen One dared everyone to do something but he dared EVERYONE. Meaning it wasn't special.**

**Also may I just say...BEST DAY EVER! I found a partially broken mechanical pencil on the ground. MECHANICAL PENCIL. OMFG I'M RICH. Sure it's partially broken but it still works!**

**See yeah later guys xD**


	15. Truth or dare part 2

"WHAT?" Both Sting and Natsu screamed in unison. There was no f***ing way Natsu would go along with this. He could hear laughter from the audience and sent a glare at them all, apparently his glares aren't as scary as Erza's...or Yukino's..

"NO WAY! NO WAY!" Sting yelled, despite his injured state, and stood up. He looked absolutely furious.

"This one has no passes." Yukino said plainly. Natsu sighed, he really didn't want to lose all his points, everything that he had done before, gone in the blink of an eye. On the other hand, he really didn't want to kiss Sting.

"...Can I kiss his arm or something?" Natsu asked, defeated.

"No, it has to be the lips." Yukino stated. Natsu sighed, a lot. Maybe, maybe he'd get lucky and get a bunch of dares so he could re get those points.

"...You're not actually considering this are you?" Sting asked worriedly as he looked over at Natsu. Natsu shook his head. He decided, there was no way he was kissing Sting. Not even if the world was about to explode. Which was incredibly selfish but do YOU want to kiss Sting?...Alright YOU probably do but pretend that you're in Natsu's shoes here. Give me something people!

"Alright no! I'm not kiss-" as Natsu was saying it, he felt a hand on his head then his mouth crash into someone else's, that someone happened to be Sting. The crowd went in complete silence, not sure if they laugh...or be horrified. The two backed away quickly and instantly started to spit. Gajeel on the other hand was laughing his head off.

"YOU B^STARD!" Natsu screamed at Gajeel, who happened to push Natsu and Sting's heads together. Natsu went to go punch Gajeel out when out of the corner of his eye he saw Lucy forming a heart with her fingers. Natsu was confused at first, thinking that it was just for him. Then he realized that it was to both HIM and STING TOGETHER. He flipped her off immediately, which made her laugh.

"That's not how you treat a lady, Natsu!" a voice yelled at him. Natsu turned his head to see Loke heading in his direction.

"Lady? Lucy is not a lady.." Natsu said rolling his eyes. Ladies don't 'Lucy Kick' people out of their apartment! Even if they are only in a towel and Natsu wasn't invited!

"HEY!"

"You better apologize to her right now!" Loke demanded waggling his finger in Natsu's face. It took all of Natsu's willpower not to laugh. Natsu on the other hand does not have willpower and ended up laughing anyways.

"She deserved it!" Natsu complained when he stopped laughing at how ridiculous Loke has looked.

"She did not!...Whatever she did." Loke said the last part quietly. He didn't EXACTLY know what happened before, all he could tell was that Natsu flipped off Lucy, AND THAT WAS NOT OKAY!

"She was making fun of me!" Natsu whined and glanced over at Lucy who was making crying motions with her hands, so Natsu stuck his tongue out at Lucy. While his tongue was out, Loke grabbed it. Despite the gross Natsu spit. The steaming hot Natsu spit actually.

That needs to become an attack for him.

_Flaming Hot...NATSU SPIT!_

Yes, Natsu can easily see that.

"Apologize!" Loke repeated and held his fist out as if he was about to punch him. He stopped though, letting go of Natsu's tongue and putting his fist back down. His attention was somewhere else now.

"HAHAHAHA!" Loke laughed as he saw a giant Lacrima screen showing a picture of Natsu and Sting kissing. Natsu glared at Gajeel, who smirked slyly. Sting went to go sit in a corner as the whole audience laughed now. Natsu knew that he was never going to get over this.

"Alright. I see you've been tortured enough, I'm going to take my leave now." Loke said still laughing as a bright light shown "Wait until the other spirits hear about this.." and then he left.

"Well then, I do suppose we should get on.." Yukino said, still a bit shocked by this whole thing "Okay, so this one if for Rogue. Who do you like better: Frosch or Sting?"

Sting looked at Rogue expectantly, thinking he would think about it for a little while. Actually most people in the stadium did, considering they saw how much the Exceed meant to Rogue, and how much Sting and Rogue have been together. Nope, they were completely wrong.

"Frosch." Rogue said without skipping a beat. Sting stared at him in shock.

"But...but Rogue!" Sting said walking over to him sadly, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Frosch." Rogue repeated and pushed Sting away. Sting went to go sadly sit in the corner again.

"Cold.." Gray mumbled (Get the pun ;D) to Erza in the stands, who nodded in agreement. Neither of them thought that Rogue could just be that cold to Sting. No one thought that.

"So...moving on then." Yukino said unsure of herself as she dug her hand into the hat once more "Laxus, you have to explain the concept of love to Natsu."

"...What?"

"Explain. The. Concept. Of. Love. To. Natsu." Yukino said more slowly to Laxus as if he was an infant. Laxus rolled his eyes at Yukino and grabbed Natsu's shoulder pulling him away from the group. He didn't want to say what he thought love was in front of everyone else...it was embarrassing.

"Oh so how like I feel with Lucy and you with Mira?" Natsu said VERY loudly after Laxus explained it to him. Both Lucy and Mira blushed. Laxus blushed too, but then he hit Natsu over the head and demanded how he knew about it. Apparently Happy is quite the gossip queen/king. **(Sorry just wanted to point this out but that right there the 'queen/king' was the 1000 word check point? Why am I saying this? I don't know...I thought it was weird that I saved exactly on 1000 words...oh well on with the story!)**

"Cobellious, your turn." Yukino said when Laxus and Natsu returned from the corner, Natsu mumbling on how he didn't deserve the hit in the head. "You have to either kiss Kinana or Orga, then fight who you didn't kiss."

"WHAT?"

"No passes."

Cobra sulked, to be fair he had no points so it didn't matter if he lost them all. But that was exactly the reason he needed to do this. He might not get a dare or a truth again if luck wasn't on his side. And obviously, it wasn't.

So he decided to ponder the thought. If he kissed Kinana (which was the more likable choice) he would have to fight Orga, and apparently Orga is really strong. However, if he kissed Orga he would have to fight Kinana and he didn't believe she used magic. However he didn't really want to kiss Orga nor fight Kinana. But if he did fight Orga then he would have to use his magic and some people might figure out that he was really Cobra, a person who is supposed to be in prison right now.

"I'm not doing it." Cobra announced. Yeah he decided that losing this stupid contest was better then kissing Orga.

"Alright." Yukino said shrugging and started to read off the next piece of paper "Natsu, is it true that when everyone was gone for the day you and Gray had a little date?"

"What the h^ll, no!" Natsu argued. Where in the world would they get that idea? No way would he ever go on a date with Gray. He would rather kiss Sting..again! Maybe, actually he didn't really want to think about it. They both seemed too...disgusting for him.

"Natsu again.." Yukino said and tilted her head a bit at this one "You have to make out with Lucy."

"EH?"

"Yeah alright." Natsu shrugged walking over to Lucy.

"EH?" she repeated herself and backed up. What the h^ll is with Natsu?

"What, it's not that big a deal.."

"I beg to differ!" Lucy yelled, the rest of the crowd stared at Natsu strangely, but also curiously. They wanted to know how this was going to work. "At least try and SEE if you can pass!"

"No passes!" Yukino yelled.

"Do any of these things actually have passes?"

"Nope." Yukino said trying to stifle her laughter. Lucy was about to yell something else but a pair of lips crashed into hers. At first she was surprised but she felt herself falling into the kiss. Lucy felt Natsu place his hands on her back as she wrapped her own around Natsu's neck.

The kiss went on for about another 20 seconds before a certain blonde haired fellow push Natsu out of the way and put his arms around Lucy's waist.

"My turn!" Sting said cheerfully and forced his lips onto Lucy's. Lucy pulled back immediately but Sting kept a good grip on her. Natsu was the one who pushed him out of the way.

Rogue rolled his eyes at Sting's antics. However, if Sting was doing this now then it might be a good time for him to also. Rogue started walking towards Levy, who didn't notice it, when he was stopped short. He looked over to see Gajeel grabbed Rogue's shirt as he walked by him.

"Yeah not a chance buddy, I saw you two go on your little date and you ain't doing nothing to her." Gajeel stated plainly, ignoring his lack of grammar. 'Cause you know *cue sunglasses* he's cool like that.

Cobra glanced at Mira, who in turn gave him a deadly glare. Yeah he decided not to be like Sting at the moment.

"Sting, because you interrupted their dare your marked down 3 points." Yukino said and winked at Lucy. To be honest she was just trying to get pay back for her friend, but he didn't need to know that.

"Worth it." Sting chuckled as he walked away from a shocked Lucy and a pissed Natsu.

"Well I guess that ends the Battle of The Male Dragon Slayers." Makarov said as he approached them. Natsu had to wonder how he got down here without them noticing.

"Now we've already done the calculation, and the grand total winner is...

**I am oh so cruel but for a very good reason. I have a job for one of you. Could anyone tally up who has the most points? If they won one of the other challenges they get 1 point fwi. I really doubt anyone will do it but I'm lazy right now. If no one does it then..I suppose... *looks off into the distance* I'll do it myself.**

**Lol see yeah later.**


	16. The Big Question!

**Thanks to everyone who did try and help me out but I got so many different answers I ended up doing it myself D:**

**The pain..**

"NATSU DRAGNEEL WITH THE THIRTEEN POINTS!" Makarov screamed into the microphone as the crowd burst into cheers while Natsu did a little happy dance.

"Second place is Laxus Dreyar with 10 points." Makarov said over all the excitement, to be honest nobody really cares about the other guys anymore.

"Third place, Gajeel with 7 points."

"Fourth place, Rogue with 6 points."

"Fifth place, Sting with 5 points."

"And finally least and definitely least...Cobrellious with no points!" Makarov said but even someone like Natsu could tell (well he can't right now he's doing a happy dance!) that Makarov didn't care anymore just like everybody else.

"Well not that we know who the winner is, all the other contestants have to do a dance for the winner!" Yukino announced bringing

"WHAT?" All the dragon slayers, excluding Natsu and Cobra, yelling in unison. Cobra didn't yell...well because he was too busy sulking in the corner from getting no points.

"And for the ones who lost, you have to be your cheerleader's slave for the rest of the week." Yukino said rather mischievously.

"WHAT?"

"And for Natsu's prize, he also gets to pick one of the other dragon slayers to do one thing AND they have to do it." She said smiling wickedly, a smile that you only saw in your nightmares.

In horror movies.

"WHAT?"

"You all heard me, there are no exceptions!" Yukino smirked in the boy's direction.

"And what if we don't do whatever our cheerleader's or Natsu says?" Sting asked, feeling brave, and walked right up to Yukino.

"Then you have to face Erza's consequences." Yukino smirked and everyone turned their heads to where Erza sat in the stands, who shrugged.

"We'll do it!" the rest of the dragon slayers, excluding Cobra, yelled in fear.

"Hm...so who and what shall I make someone do?" Natsu asked smiling evily, not as evily as Erza or Yukino, but evily as he scanned the dragon slayers. The dragon slayers who were currently praying to whoever they could that they would be picked.

"Sting, this is for interrupting my dare." Natsu said walking up to him "You must say 'I can make a better shake then Chaos, BlackAngel, and Camacazi combined'."

"NO WAY! NUH UH! N-O!" Sting yelled and crossing his arms to make an X sign.

"Then face Erza's consequence." Yukino smirked jumping into their conversation. Alright..it might not have just been Erza's consequences.. Yukino may have helped...and she may really want to see then be punished.

"...How bad is Erza?" Sting asked Natsu as he looked over at the red headed female in the stands. She didn't look all that scary, but then again..

looks can be deceiving.

"I would do what Natsu said, Blondie." Gajeel said, jumping into the conversation as well.

"Alright fine...I can make a better shake then Chaos, BlackAngel, and Camacazi combined." He said sighing. Instantly a crack appeared underneath Sting's feet, the earth opened up. Sting fell in. And then, the crack just disappeared like it was never there.

"R.I.P." Levy said shaking her head. She didn't know who these Chaos, Angel, and Cama people were but..from what she had seen...Chaos and Angel were pretty powerful. But now Camacazi was mad at him too?

Yeah she didn't think she would ever see him again.

000

So..it's been a few days since the Battle of the Dragon slayers, and the girls have been running the guys all around town doing things for them. Well, the girls except for Lucy who was a bit ticked off that she didn't have anybody to be HER slave.

Oh and also, Sting showed up a few hours later looking even worst then before.

"So..what do we do now?" Lucy asked as she sat at the bar that Mira was working at, while Laxus was doing the dishes.

"I don't know but I'm enjoying this 'slave' thing." Levy said smirking as she laid down in a spa chair (that she got from who knows where) while Gajeel, grumbling, gave her a pedicure.

"I wish I had a slave.." Lucy muttered to herself "Hey..where are Natsu and Happy?"

"I think they went on a job." Mira answered walking over to her in her usual red dress.

"Without me?"

"Sorry Lucy." Mira shrugged, obviously not THAT sorry "You know, that pedicure thing is a good idea, maybe I should make Laxus do that."

"No you shouldn't!" Laxus shouted from the sink.

"Shush you!" Mira yelled back at him.

"You know, I would've thought Lucy would be really happy." Cana started as she took a seat next to Lucy, drinking gallons of bear from a barrel, Lucy gave her a strange look. "She got to make out with TWO hot guys at the Battle."

"That was against my will!"

"I don't think so Lucy, I mean you looked like you were enjoying yourself with Natsu." Mira smirked wiggling her eyebrows at Lucy.

"Well what about you and Laxus? YOU fell asleep in his lap, yeah I saw that. And how 'bout YOU Levy? I do believe I saw Gajeel's desire. It was-" Lucy was cut short by Gajeel flattening her face by turning his hand into an iron pillar.

"No need for that nonsense." Gajeel mumbled and continued painting pink nail polish on Levy's feet...which he may have enjoyed...just a little.

"I see stars..." Lucy sung, her head on the bar.

"I don't know I'm quite curious about this desire." Cana said smirking wickedly.

Mira opened her mouth to agree but she was cut off by the guild doors opening. Loudly, that was. Sting, Rogue, and Cobra appeared and walked in like it was normal. Of course it was the second time this week that Sting and Rogue had done that.

Sting walked over to a dazed Lucy, Rogue walked over to Levy (trying to ignore Gajeel who was glaring at him), as Cobra walked over to Mira.

Each asked the same question.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

**OOOOh what's going to happen? Also..just for the record I have not lost my mechanical pencil yet! But I did lose the other pencil that I brought from home..oh shush you guys.**

**So I've got a question for you..**

**In my phone if I try to look up "Mom" in my texting I get two answers.**

**One is my mother and I'm not telling you her phone number.**

**But the other is not my mother and the number is "66" and the last one is an upside down 9, but...it doesn't show that in contacts.**

**Does that happen to you?**

**Please say yes..**

**Oh another thing!**

**Anyone wanna write the last chapter with me? If so, pm me and tell me your ideas and I'll see :D**


	17. Alls Well Ends Well

**Shout out to One Chosen One for the ideas.**

**Also, just a warning, I'm a bit depressed right now so the chapter probably won't be great but I think for those of you who are willing, you can read it. However, if you like to wait until I rewrite it (in like a few days) that'd be fine too. I'll explain down there while I'm a bit sad if you've gotta know.**

"Wait what? I didn't hear you." Levy said looking up at Rogue, to be honest she wasn't really paying attention to him. She was too focused on how relaxing the foot massage was right now. Rogue opened his mouth to say something, well Levy guessed that, but he was cut off by being thrown against the wall. Well, it didn't start out like that. First of all Gajeel stretched out his arm in Rogue's direction and it just happened to grow longer and into metal! Who would've guessed?

"Gajeel? What the heck?" Levy asked a bit shocked by his actions.

"Accident." Gajeel said smugly as his hand turned to normal and he continued rubbing Levy's feet while Rogue fell to the floor. Levy rolled her eyes and took her feet away from Gajeel's hands then walked over to Rogue who was lying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Levy asked bending over a bit. Rogue stood on his knee and nodded.

"You know, just because you're too chicken to ask her out doesn't mean you can prevent me from doing it." Rogue said while getting up, Gajeel got up too from where he was.

"Ask 'her' out?" Levy questioned, quoting Rogue, as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I had asked you if you would be my girlfriend." Rogue said looking her in the eye. Levy jumped backwards a bit in shock, her face beet red.

"I-I'm so-rry Ro-gue I don't l-like you in tha-t way." Levy said, stumbling on her words a bit. Rogue nodded and smiled a little bit. Not a big grin, just a small one, like he was satisfied or something.

"Don't apologize, I was just doing this stupid challenge Sting suggested. I don't actually like you in that way either, sorry if I offended you." Rogue confessed shrugging, making Gajeel raise an eyebrow while Levy was left dumbfounded "But, before I leave. I do suggest that you don't go with Gajeel if he won't admit his feelings to you. And just for the record, his desire was going on a date with you...with unicorns as the waiters.."

Levy's face showed pure shocked as Rogue walked out the door, while she slowly turned to Gajeel.

"What..what exactly did he mean?" Levy asked, her face still completely red, and her feet bare.

"Noth-nothing." Gajeel said turning his head away, his own face was red, but he was trying hard to hide it. Suddenly, he felt a slight tugging on his scarf, out of instinct he bent down a bit. Then, without warning, a pair of lips came onto his right cheek.

"I saw your desire, and to be honest I wasn't disappointed." Levy smirked before walking away, leaving Gajeel thinking _What the h^ll just happened?_

But he didn't not like it.

000

"So...how about i- wait are you okay?" Sting asked, finally noticing that Lucy happened to have her head lying on the table as she mumbled random stuff. He picked up her hand a little and shook her body a bit, she didn't move.

"Oh she's fine." A voice said, making Sting jump backwards a bit by the sudden noise. He looked across the bar counter to see Mirajane resting her elbows on it while she rested her head on the outside of her hands.

"..What happened?" Sting questioned, looking at her eyes that just seemed to spiral.

"Was it really necessary to completely ignore my question?" Cobra asked from the background, his shoulders tensed up a bit by the ignorance. Mirajane just brushed him off though.

"You know, it's weird that you think I'm deaf." Mira said, smiling sweetly, but it was obvious that there was a demon in her voice. Laxus glanced over at them, knowing not to step in, but wanting oh so badly to high five Cobra. With a chair. On fire. In the face.

"What do you mea-" before Sting could finish his sentence, Mira removed one of her hands that was underneath her chin and placed it over Sting's mouth, shushing him.

"I know about this little game you're playing, at let me say..it can really make people mad." Mira said, her face darkening but her smile stayed, which made it even creepier "Playing with people's feelings isn't a fun game you know? It makes us sad, and do you know what Fairy Tail member's do when someone makes one of us sad?"

Sting stayed quiet, not really wanting to know the answer, but he felt like he knew it anyways.

"That's right honey, we get revenge. And you don't want to be on Fairy Tail's hit list." She smiled wickedly at this "I, personally, am thankful at the moment though. Mainly because you and Rogue have gotten Natsu and Gajeel jealous, the thing is I ship those two pairings."

"Ship?"

"However, I don't like you hurting Lucy right now, and though I wish I could do something to you..I would rather watch Natsu do it." Her smile grew, scaring the 'almighty Sting Eucliffe.'

"But in the meantime, I think I'll deal with this freak over here." Mirajane pointed behind her to a knocked out Cobra. And Laxus standing over him, with a flaming chair.

Mira raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I couldn't hold back." Laxus confessed and dropped the (still flaming) chair onto the ground, and pulled Mirajane closer to him "I can't hold back on this either." He pressed him lips against hers gently, and she didn't fight back. Not like what happened with Cobra.

She melted into the kiss, just being with him, in his arms.

000

"Oi Luce! We're back!" Natsu announced as he and Happy walked into the guild, he was holding a small black box in his hand. He walked over to a dazed Lucy, a making out Miraxus, and a confused Sting. He ignored the last two and walked in front of Lucy, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oi..Luceeee wake uppp." Natsu said still waving his hand in front of her face. Suddenly, Lucy's eyes popped open and she sat up right.

"Ugh..what happened?" Lucy asked as she placed her hand on her pounding head.

"I don't know, I wasn't here. But Happy and I've been doing some jobs now-well more me, Happy just sits around doing nothing." Natsu glared at his cat.

"I'm 'supervising'!" Happy argued.

"Sure you aree." Natsu said rolling his eyes, then the two started to bicker while Lucy sighed.

Sting was tempted just to walk away from the scene, to pretend her never asked that question. But he's Sting Eucliffe! He's afraid of nobody!

However, a bunch of powerful mages was a bit fearful.

_No, I'm Sting Eucliffe, I can do this._

"HeyLucydon'tsuppose..youwouldliketobemygirlfriend?" Sting tried to say, but the words stumble out, not making any sense at all. And you can't forget how quietly he said it.

"Sorry, what you say?" Lucy asked, somewhat hearing her name in the jumble of words.

"Nevermind." Sting said and started to walk out of the guild.

_Screw it, she ain't a girl worth fighting for._

000

"Well that was weird.." Lucy said as she watched Sting walk out of the guild hall. Then she turned back to Natsu.

"Why did you ditch me? I thought we were a team?" She questioned angrily, a tick mark started to grow on her head.

"We were saving up to get you something, well it was my idea." Natsu said looking away as he scratched the back of his neck, then handed the small box to Lucy. She looked at the box, then at Natsu, debating whether or not it was a trap. She decided to risk it and opened the box. Inside, was not a bunch of snakes about to pop up on her, but instead a golden chained necklace with a key in the middle. A key that looked like a Celestrial key, the Aquarius one.

Lucy knew it wasn't her key, but she was almost in tears.

"Thank you Natsu." She thanked and gave him a hug, which he gratefully accepted. Happy cleared his throat, as if to say that he deserved a hug too, but he ended up getting punched in the face by Natsu and decided that he didn't need a hug.

When the hug ended they both stared into each other's eyes, both flustered, and not really knowing what to do now.

"Well..I uh.." Lucy started and looked somewhere else, somewhere else then where his eyes and lips were.

"Yeah..I...well.." Natsu muttered, doing the same thing as Lucy, when all of a sudden a man popped in! He was wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, but he had a name tag that said 'Robbie' on it. Without warning he pushed Lucy and Natsu's heads together, so they would kiss. Which they did. Then disappeared out of thin air.

"What the heck?" Was what should've have been said, but instead, it did not. Nope, Lucy and Natsu were kissing. And this time..they weren't being forced to. Alright well they were forced to at first but it was their choice to keep kissing!

So now Sting feels like an idiot because instead of breaking the couples apart, he brought them together.

So, alls well ends well.

**Bet y'all didn't expect Levy to make the first move eh? Tee hee!**

**So...you guys still wondering why I'm upset? Well, to be honest I feel terrible for feeling upset, I mean people are being bullied and here I am complaining about this stupid thing. Whatever, I wanna say it.**

**So, for about a week now, my 19 year old sister has been planning to come home for the weekend and we haven't seen her in weeks. We even set up a special dinner for her (Tacos, but it's still special!). Yep turns out she's not coming, because she made plans for this weekend before telling us that she was coming. Because she couldn't tell us before today.**

**Because we're family, we don't have feelings or anything. We'll always be there for you! Even when you're a b****. The worst part is that this isn't the first time she's done it..you'd think I'd be used to it by now eh?**

**Well anyways, I let it out and I feel retarded but like I said, whatever.**

**Also...for those of you who may care...**

**I...**

**I...**

**May..**

**Have...**

**Lost...**

**My...**

**Mechanical...**

**Pencil...**

**But don't worry! My friends have pencils and pens for me to borrow so it's okay! Tee hee, I hoped you enjoyed my story guys!**


End file.
